Total Drama Sequel
by Intricate History
Summary: All twenty-two original campers return for a second season on the island! How will things unfold this time around?
1. Challenge 1 Part 1: Welcome Back

**Author's Note: **This is a fan season, inspired by Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Chris. Further inspiration goes to the writer agreenparrot, whose fan season stories, especially Total Drama Stranded, deserve much more notice than they have. This season takes place after Total Drama Island. Yes, I know we're presently past Season 4, for story reasons that will come into play _much _later I decided to make this season 2. The events of TDDDDI did occur, including Leshawna breaking up with Harold, did occur, except that Chris invited _everybody_ back for the next season and it takes place on the island. So sit back, relax, maybe enjoy a healthy snack, and enjoy Total Drama Sequel!

"Hello valued audience!" Chris Mclean greeted as he walked down the Dock of Shame. "Last season on Total Drama Island, twenty-two teens competed at Camp Wawanakwa for one hundred thousand dollars. After a long and grueling contest filled with to the brim with drama, it was Owen who emerged victorious. But that was then and this is now. After popular demand by you the viewers, all twenty-two of those original contestants have been brought back for our second season, Total Drama Sequel. I, the incredibly handsome, charming, and of course humble Chris Mclean, will also be returning as your host. But enough details. Here comes our first competitor now!"

A midsize boat dropped off a red-haired girl. She wore a skirt and revealing top that were both green, and had green eyes of the same hue that had a wild look in them.

"Hey Chris, long time no see! It's so cool to be back here. Ooh, am I the first one here? That's awesome, cuz being the last one to get here last time felt like I was one the boat forever, which was so boring! And the captain wouldn't let me drive the boat! I mean, I have a license!"

"You have a boating license Izzy?" Chris asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"Well, not really, but I have a driver's license, so hard could it be? Boats don't even have wheels so it's probably easier."

"Somehow, I doubt you passed the test," said Chris while secretly hoping Izzy wasn't really street legal. "Meanwhile, it looks like Trent's here."

A teenage boy with mid-length dark hair stepped onto the dock. He had a green shirt with a silhouette of a hand on it and black pants. In his hand he carried a guitar case.

"Ah, Camp Wawanakwa," said Trent. Feels like just yesterday I was getting off here for the first time and I met Gwen. I hope we do better this time."

"Well good luck with that," said Chris in a half-hearted manner of speaking. "You'll have to wait on Gwen though, because it looks like Lindsay's the next one coming."

An attractive blond girl had arrived. She had large blue eyes, wore a brown top and orange skirt, and had a confused look on her face.

"Why are Iris and Travis the only other ones here, Chip? Oh, does this mean I made the Final Three? That's so great, because I was supposed to last season, but that mean girl Helen betrayed me."

Chris rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's _Chris_. Second of all, no, you did not make the Final Three, you're just the third one here. And funny you should mention Heather, because here she comes now."

A tall Asian girl stepped off the next boat. She had on a small red halter top and khaki shorts and was completely bald. Her gray eyes scanned her competition as if they were vermin.

"Ah, Heather, good to see you," said Chris with a smirk.

"Shut it, Chris," she snapped. "Well, it looks like the competition so far isn't much. All we have here is the psycho, weird Goth girl's little pet, and the biggest idiot I've ever seen."

"Hey," cried Lindsay. "Did you just insult me?"

"No," Heather replied calmly.

"Oh, sorry, thought you had."

While Heather muttered under her breath how Lindsay was as easy to manipulate as ever, a lanky boy with auburn hair stepped onto the dock. He had a blue shirt on and wore glasses.

"Harold," greeted Chris. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Chris," he replied. "I'm happy for the second chance to show off my mad skills."

"Oh, that's great," said Heather. "I'm sure you'll do well."

Trent cocked an eyebrow. "When did you become friends with Harold, or anyone for that matter?"

Harold answered for Heather. "Since we looked for that million-dollar case together, we became pretty good friends actually."

"Yeah, totally," said Heather earnestly.

"Well if we're being friendly, this game is looking better already."

All of the campers looked over at the voice that spoke. "Oh, DJ," said Lindsay. "It's so nice to see you! You were like one of the nicest people here last time."

"Aw, thanks Lindsay," said DJ. "It's nice to see a lot of people here that are happy."

"Well then you won't like who's up next," said Chris with a grin, "because it's Eva!"

With a small stomp from her athletic shoes, a muscular girl stepped onto the dock. She wore a blue top and exercise shorts, and had a uni-brow over her scowling eyes.

"Before any of you say anything," barked Eva, "I'm just gonna say now that I am _not _in the mood. Talk to me at your own risk."

"Now Eva, that seems a little harsh. Don't you think you should lighten up?"

"_I said I wasn't in the_- oh, uh, hi Justin."

Eva had turned to see that it was a muscular boy with a tan she was talking to. He had calming blue eyes and dark brown hair. He smiled warmly at the strong girl.

"Hi to you too. Glad to see you still look as good as you did last time."

Eva blushed. "Uh, thanks," she said, not sure how to respond to compliment on her looks.

"Aw, isn't this precious," said Chris sarcastically. "Oh look, it's the returning champion himself, Owen.

An extremely obese boy with ruffled blond hair arrived next. He had a white shirt with a maple leaf on it, small khaki shorts, and a pair of green shoes. A large smile was plastered across his face.

"Hey everyone, awesome to be here. Woohoo," he cheered.

"Big O, you're back," exclaimed Izzy happily as she pounced on Owen and kissed on the face many times.

"Owen, my man," DJ greeted as he helped Owen up. "Glad to have you back."

"Thanks dude," he replied. "Are we gonna have more of Chef's food this time?"

"Trust me Owen," said Chris, "you were the only reason we could convince Chef to come back, since you being here would guarantee _someone _would eat his food."

"Awesome," said Owen.

"Hey look, Gwen's here," said Trent excitedly. "Gwen!"

A pale girl with blue highlights was on the next boat. She was dressed mostly in black and blue and seemed somewhat annoyed at being back at the island. A small smile came across her face when she saw her boyfriend.

"Well there's one good thing about being back here," she said as she gave Trent a hug. She then glared at Heather. "And there's one bad thing about being here," she added as she scowled at Heather who returned the favor.

"Guess some relationships never change," chuckled Chris. "And arriving now as if to prove my point, it's Katie and Sadie!"

Two girls stepped off the same boat. They both wore black and white striped bikini tops with pink shorts and had their hair done in pigtails. One girl was tall, thin, and tan, while the other was the complete opposite.

"Eeeeh! Oh my gosh Sadie! It's Justin!" Katie squealed.

"He's so dreamy," cooed Sadie in agreement.

"Back off, I had him first," growled Eva.

"Ladies, please. I'm sure there's enough for all of you," said Justin, causing his female admirers to swoon in unison. Even Heather softened her icy stare a little.

"Pfft, I don't see what the big deal is," scoffed Izzy. She then noticed Owen gazing at Justin lovingly. "Well, as long as Owen's happy."

"Well I don't need Justin's looks," said Lindsay. "I already have a boyfriend to love." She then looked around worriedly. "I wonder if he's here yet." Several contestants face palmed at her words.

The next boat was arriving. The contestant on it was a short girl with glasses and a side ponytail. She wore pink pants and a green top with a light green vest. She also wore a very large smile, as if she was trying to show off.

"Hey guys!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Beth," exclaimed Lindsay, happy that she remembered someone's face clearly. Then she frowned. "Oh wait, you're not Beth. Beth had braces. Are you her sister?"

"Uh, Lindsay, it is me. I just got my braces off since last time," Beth explained.

"Oh," said Lindsay. "Well yay, then!

"Hey, can we get back to focusing on me now?" Chris said irritably. "Thank you. Now if you'll all look to the horizon, you'll see that Cody's here."

A short, preppy looking boy stepped onto the dock. He had short brown hair that curled at the end, wore a white shirt that had a red stripe and a green stripe on it and a pair of jeans.

"Cool to be back here, nice to see the ladies," he said trying to be suave.

"Still have a crush on me?" Gwen asked teasingly.

Cody's eyes widened. "What? No! I mean, I still think you're great and all, but you're going out with Trent and all and Trent please don't rearrange my face!"

"Whoa, Cody calm down, man," said Trent with a chuckle. "Gwen was just joking, I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" Cody asked. He then breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew!"

"Ahem, can I host now? Thanks," said Chris sarcastically. "Anyway, coming up next, it's our resident prairie boy, Ezekiel."

The next contestant was a boy wearing a greenish hoodie and plain jeans. Some chestnut brown hair peeked out from under his blue toque and he seemed really nervous upon arrival.

"Ooh no, not this again, eh," he cried. Ezekiel then noticed Eva glaring at him. "Uh, hi Eva," he said chuckling lightly, remembering how well they had got on last time.

"Not a word, Homeschool," she snapped. Ezekiel gulped in response.

"And so the tension builds already," mused Chris. "Love it! Now get ready for our next returning player, Leshawna!"

A slightly short African-Canadian girl was the next attendee. She had all of her black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a knee-length jeans and a beige shirt with several red fruits on the front.

"What's up y'all, Leshawna's back to win," she proclaimed. Her eyes then narrowed. "Oh, it' you," she said eyeing Heather.

"Not in the mood," said Heather dully. "I'll give you a no doubt well-deserved insult another time."

"Consider the target you got on your back, that's pretty bold thinking they'll be a next time."

"Oh look," Lindsay said pointing. "It's Tyler! At least I think it is, but I feel pretty sure about this."

They all turned to where Lindsay was pointing and saw a boy with medium-length brown hair wearing red swim trunks and matching headband surfing towards the island. Surfing next to him was a girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a one-piece dark blue swimsuit with a picture of a wave on it.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Tyler exclaimed. Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell of his board.

"Oh no!" the blond girl cried. She quickly reached out and pulled him out of the water while keeping her footing on her own board. They soon made it to the dock while riding the waves.

"Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed happily. She gave her boyfriend a big hug. "So why were you and Brielle surfing?"

"My name's Bridgette, Lindsay," said Bridgette patiently. "And Geoff and I had given Tyler a call to tell him we couldn't wait to see some of our old teammates again. I had mentioned I'd be surfing my way to the island since these waters were due for some waves today and he wanted to come with to make a grand entrance for you."

"Sorry I messed up, babe," apologized Tyler.

"Aw, that's okay," said Lindsay. "Besides, I think I still see your board out there."

Suddenly a tentacle sprang out from the water and pulled the board down.

"Uh, never mind," said Lindsay.

"Moving on," said Chris, "our next contestant is once again competing just to stay out of juvie; that's right everyone, it's Duncan!"

A roguish young man stepped off the next boat. He had several piercings, a green mohawk, and wore a black shirt with a skull picture on it. His uni-brow furrowed in annoyance as his blue eyes glared at the host. "Not one word McLean," he spat.

"Good to see you too," replied Chris with a smirk.

"I don't like this show. What I don't like even more is that I have to start again when I got all the way to the Final Four last time. Anyways, where's Princess, at least this prison has her."

"Courtney's not here yet," said Bridgette, who still had a mild distaste for her best friend's choice for a dating partner.

"Correct Bridgette," added Chris. "As a little reward, I'll tell you right now I see Geoff coming on the next boat."

"Geoff's here?" Bridgette asked as she turned around. "Oh my gosh, there he is! Geoff!"

"Bridgey!" Geoff exclaimed from the boat while waving. Geoff wore a simple sunhat, an unbuttoned pink jacket, and simple blue shorts. He quickly got off the boat once it docked and gave his girlfriend a big hug.

"Geez guys, you act like you haven't seen each other in forever," said Gwen with a roll of her eyes, though she smiled nonetheless. Harold, meanwhile, was gazing at Leshawna longingly, thinking of the brief romance they once shared.

"Well Cody, it looks like you and Bridgette have something in common," said Chris teasingly.

"We do?" Cody asked in confusion.

"Sure. She just got a happy reunion with her boyfriend and now it looks like you'll get one with yours!"

"Oh, real clever, McLean," said a voice sarcastically. Cody turned around and soon figured out what Chris was talking about. Noah had just arrived.

Noah had medium-length brown hair and eyes of the same color. He had on a preppy-looking outfit with a red vest. In his hands he was carrying a red book.

Cody let out a groan. "You're still on that," he asked in reference to their little 'incident' during one of last season's challenges. "We're just friends."

"Sure, that's what they all say at first," said Izzy teasingly.

"Thank you Izzy," said Chris, happy someone was buying into the joke. "Now we're almost ready. But before we do anything, we have one last camper to reintroduce. And that camper is . . . Courtney!"

A girl with short brown hair stepped off. She had tanned skin with freckles on her face and wore a preppy gray top with green pants. She seemed mildly irritated.

"Ah, Courtney," said Chris. "I trust there are no hard feelings from last season's little . . . incident?"

"You're just lucky I lost the lawsuit she replied," while glaring venomously at Harold. "Anyway, I know I can win this show, as long as no one cheats to get me off."

"Relax there, Princess," said Duncan as he watched with an amused Courtney get worked up. "How 'bout giving Duncan a hug?"

Courtney rolled her eyes but complied. "Just remember not to slow me down, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Duncan with a smirk.

"All right campers," said Chris in his announcing voice. "Now that you're all here, head over to the campgrounds in front of the cabins for your first challenge of the season!"

Everyone was soon at the campgrounds. Tyler had changed out of his swimsuit and into his regular red tracksuit, as had Bridgette into her blue hoodie and shorts.

"Attention everyone," said Chris still in his announcing voice. "Before we get started, I'd like to tell you a couple of changes for this season. First, there will be no returnees this season. Once you're gone, you're gone."

"That's what you said last time and I came back," said Eva before growling 'for one lousy day' under her breath.

"We mean it this time," replied Chris. "Second, there will be a three-person final this time. That means there are precisely twenty challenges between you and a million dollars."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell us the teams so we can get on with whatever glorified torture session you've got planned," said Heather with clear irritation in her voice.

"Funny you should mention that Heather," said Chris with a chuckle. "The first challenge will actually decide the teams. We have eleven golden cards with a picture of a marshmallow on them scattered around the island. These are invincibility passes. Your task is to find one of them, bring the back to the campground, and drop them in this bin," he said while motioning to a blue bin behind him. "The eleven campers who manage to bring back a pass will form one team and will win the challenge. The eleven losers who fail will form the other team and will be voting someone off tonight. Any questions?"

Harold raised his hand. "I have two-"

"Great, now before you go," said Chris, intentionally cutting him off, "the confessional outhouse from last season is back, so feel free to use it. Your challenge starts . . . now!"

The campers quickly headed off in several directions, with some heading off solo while others stuck together in small groups. All except for Noah, who had sat down against the bin and was reading his book.

"Noah, didn't you hear?" Chris asked in annoyance. "I said the challenge star-"

Without a word, Noah got up, tilted the bin back, reached down to grab an invincibility pass that was under it, and dropped it in the bin. He then sat down and resumed reading. "Too easy, McLean."

**Confessional #1**

Chris(his mouth is agape): But . . . how did he . . . aw, damn it, that one was supposed to be like the last one found!"

Noah: It's Chris. He'd obviously enjoy nothing more than the smug satisfaction of sending us on a wild goose chase, only to have what we wanted under our noses the whole time. And by the way, does he really think putting one under the doormat in front of the mess hall is that clever?

**Author's note:** And there's the first chapter! Each challenge will be two parts, giving us an even 40. And no, Chris is not lying when he says no one will come back. I think that makes it more dramatic, no? I figured I'd let you guys know one of the people on the winners team, so your welcome any Noah fans.

But who else will win invincibility? Why was Heather being nice to Harold? Who will be the first one eliminated? And who will leave a review for this fanfic? Find out next time, or answer the last one yourself if you like, on Total Drama Sequel!

On a personal note, as I post this early on a Tuesday morning, this preceding Friday was my last day in high school. I passed with a thousand dollar scholarship to my local community college.:)


	2. Challenge 1 Part 2: We Can't All Win

**Author's Note: ** Sorry, I got this update it in much later than I wanted to. Apparently, when you graduate there's like six parties the following week. Can't exactly say I'm suffering :) I should probably be able to update quicker, I only put the first chapter up before those parties just to get this story out there.

Also, I can't believe all the positive feedback I'm getting for the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! It's really stuff like that that motivates me to keep going. This chapter will conclude the first challenge, decide the teams, and see our first camper get kicked off. Sounds like we've got a lot to do, huh? And with that, on with the show!

Heather was walking through the forest with Harold. "Do you think we'll be able to find two for us," she aske

"Not a problem," assured Harold. "With my mad sleuthing skills, we could three easy if we wanted two."

Heather let out a small chuckle. "You and your mad skills."

**Confessional #2**

Heather: Am I really being nice to Harold? Pfft, as if! The problem with this season is that everyone realizes how much smarter I am than them. Now I've got this huge target on my back because they're jealous that I can keep my eye on the prize instead of focusing on relationships and all that crap. But Harold really thinks I'm nice now, making him my best option for a pawn. I just have to make sure he keeps thinking that. It's all purely strategy.

Harold: I think Heather's really changed. Y'know, now that she's not so busy strategizing and backstabbing and stuff, she's actually pretty hot. And with Leshawna passing up on all 95 pounds of _this_, I _am_ a free man . . .

"Where do you think we should look, Katie?"

"I dunno Sadie. Justin just said we should split up and that us being _anywhere _he wasn't would work."

"Do you think he doesn't like us?"

"Oh Sadie, that's silly! It's probably just so we cover more ground."

"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that. You're so smart."

The two best friends were walking along the beach, hoping to find an invincibility pass to give to Justin as a present. After all, the girls had thought, what better way to a really hot guy's heart than to get him one step further to million dollars?

A corked bottle washed on the beach, which Katie picked up. "Sadie, look! It's a message in a bottle!"

"Ooh, neat," squealed Sadie. "Let's open it and see what it says." Katie nodded agreement and started using a nearby stick as a makeshift bottle opener. Sadie then gasped. "Wait, I want to open it!"

"Well, I want to open it and I found it so I should," shot back Katie.

"But I came up with the idea to open it," Sadie pointed out.

The two then gave each other a long glare. It was quite clear to both of them this would be one of the less than ten things they wouldn't agree on: who would open a bottle with a message.

Over at the forest, DJ was on his own. With Duncan and Geoff out with their girlfriends, he would have to search the forest by himself. He didn't mind, since this meant he could enjoy the quiet and serenity for once instead of worrying over the drama that always come up on the show.

He then saw a little by with a pass in its paw. "Aw, hey little guy," cooed DJ, "did you find that in a tree somewhere? I bet you wouldn't mind helping ole DJ out and just handing me the . . ."

But as he reached out to take the pass, the bunny roared at him, showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

**Confessional #3**

DJ: Bridgette did mention running into a killer bunny last season somewhere. At the time, I just laughed at her, thinking how could a cute little bunny be killer? Well, I guess that's one question answered.

"Easy there," said DJ nervously, "nice bunny, you wouldn't wanna hurt me, right?"

The bunny shook its head. "That's what I was afraid of," sighed DJ. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," he began screaming as he began running away as the killer bunny gave chase.

Nearby, Owen was trudging along, with Izzy swinging through the trees overhead.

"See anything up there Iz?" asked Owen.

"Nothing but the acorns," replied Izzy.

"Hm, nothing down here either," said Owen scanning the ground. "Maybe Chris didn't hide any in the trees."

"Or," suggested Izzy, "the animals could sense my return and snatched the passes up and scampered off with them."

"Aw, I don't see any of the cute animals around here doing that," said Owen.

Just then, DJ came running through screaming, the killer bunny still in hot pursuit.

"Or yeah, they could," said Owen. "Should we help him?"

"No, this is a battle he must face alone," said Izzy sagely while hanging upside down from a tree branch. "Hey look, it's Ezekiel!"

The homeschooled teen was indeed coming their way. He looked rather confused as if he wasn't sure what to do for the challenge."

"Hey there Zeke," greeted Izzy as she swung down from the branch to meet him. "Whatcha doing out here alone?"

"No one wanted to come with me, eh," he said looking down. "I guess people are still upset from last season."

"Well that's sad," said Owen in sympathy. "Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier!"

Ezekiel perked up. "Thanks guys! Oh, I-I didn't mean guys in a sexist way, 'cause Izzy is obviously a girl! W-wait, when I say obvious . . ."

Izzy just patted him on the toque. "Relax, no harm done. Say, you're kind of cute when you trip over yourself."

The three companions then walked on, hoping to find enough passes for all of them.

**Confessional # 4**

Izzy: I'm happy Ezekiel's with us, although I was kinda hoping to get Owen alone for (she grins mischievously) . . . some us time. Well, us and the floating spirits that are always following me around, but still.

DJ: So none of them could have helped me? Man, a guy just can't catch a break here can he?

Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff were all currently traveling up the thousand foot cliff as a sort of double date. Geoff and Trent, in an act of chivalry, insisted they would give the first pass they the found to their respective girlfriends before worrying about themselves.

"Guys, it's okay," protested Gwen politely. "Bridgette and I can handle ourselves."

"No way, I'm not letting my girl lose first," said Geoff while smiling to a blushing Bridgette. "And I'm not taking any risks."

"Me neither," agreed Trent. "I mean, you got second last time; they could get rid of you because they see you as a threat."

Bridgette giggled. "Well, it's a very sweet thought if you ask me. Let's just act fast so we can find enough for all of us."

Everyone nodded their heads. They soon reached the top of the cliff where, as good fortune would have it, an invincibility pass was resting.

"Aw man, score," cheered Geoff as they all smiled. "Looks like your safe tonight, Bridgette."

Trent frowned. "Hold on, why doesn't Gwen get this one?"

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Uh, my idea to come up here, my decision on who gets this pass." The two then began to stare each other down.

Bridgette raised her hands diplomatically. "Now guys, let's just take a deep breath, and calmly-"

But her words fell on deaf ears. Trent and Geoff broke into a huge brawl over the invincibility pass. Unfortunately, since they were on a cliff, they ended up falling into the lake below, with the pass falling down the side.

Gwen just looked at both the guys and the pass falling. "Damn," she cursed. "There goes our luck."

Down at the beach by the cliff, Heather and Harold were continuing their search. They hadn't found any passes yet, causing Heather to be slightly panicked, although Harold was still calm. They had decided to comb the beach for any possibly buried passes.

"Are we gonna find any here Harold?" asked a worried Heather, knowing she was on the chopping block if she lost.

"Patience, Heather," replied Harold calmly. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Not if everyone finds the passes," she shrieked, briefly breaking her veneer of kindness.

Harold cocked an eyebrow at this. "Gosh, someone's a little cranky. You're just gonna have to be deal with it, it's not like a pass is gonna come falling out of the sky."

Just then, the pass that Trent and Geoff had been fighting over fell right at Heather's feet.

"Huh. Guess it can," said Harold with a look of surprise.

Heather picked up the pass. "You take it," she offered.

Now Harold was really surprised. "You're giving it to me? Even with everyone out to get you and stuff?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Besides, I kinda owe you after snapping at you like that."

"Gosh, Heather," said Harold. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," said Heather with a smile.

**Confessional #5**

Heather: I know what you're thinking and no, I haven't gone soft! But by doing this, Harold we'll really think I care for him. If I lose, I'll just have to milk the goodwill from this and try to get one of the less popular losers off.

Eva and Justin were running quickly, with Eva taking the lead. "We'd have never been able to go this fast if those twinbeciles were still slowing us down," remarked Eva.

"Where should we look now?" Justin asked her.

"Let's try the Communal Washrooms," she replied. "Chris loves to make us do disgusting things, so it'd make sense for him to put one or two there."

Justin nodded. "Good idea."

The two soon reached the washroom. Justin entered the Boys side and began searching, as did Eva on the Girls side.

"Let's see here," Justin mused to himself as he searched each stall carefully. When he reached the last one, he lifted the top and saw a pass taped to the bottom of it. "Bingo," he said grinning. He then decided to check on Eva in the Girl's side. "Hey Eva, I'm coming in. I managed to find one and-" he stopped midsentence. A pipe from the wall was spewing some sewage on the floor. He then saw Eva standing there, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I got frustrated," she explained simply.

"Uh, right," said Justin, clearly freaked out a little. "Anyway, I found one for me. Let's drop this one off now while we're near the bin and find one for you."

Eva nodded and they headed off.

**Confessional #6**

Justin: Having Eva as an ally is a double-edged sword. On one hand, she's incredibly powerful. On the other hand, if she finds out I'm playing her to get ahead I'll probably be getting a burial at sea.

Eva and Justin were soon at the campgrounds. Justin quickly ran to the bin and dropped his pass in. "And Justin becomes the second person on the winning team!" Chris exclaimed.

"Second?" Justin asked confusedly. He then peered into the bin to see that two passes were inside. "Who got in before me?"

"That'd be me, pretty boy," said Noah. Justin looked down to see Noah still sitting against the bin, his eyes never leaving his book, though a look of disdain meant for Justin was on his face.

"Why should you be on the winners' team?" shot Justin. "What are you gonna do? Not do challenges and then be surprised when we kick you off?"

Noah frowned even bigger. "That's not gonna happen this time."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on Eva; let's go find you a pass."

"Right," responded Eva as they took off. "Y'know, you might want to give Noah a chance. He was a pretty good ally last season helping Izzy and me find the million dollar case."

"Can't be that good since you lost it," snorted Justin.

Eva frowned, even more so than usual. "That's 'cause you used your looks to take it from us."

Justin gulped. "How 'bout we talk after we get you safe?"

Eva rolled her eyes, but said nothing as they jogged through the forest searching for another path.

Beth had been very quiet for a lot of the challenge so far. Lindsay was off with her boyfriend, leaving her by herself. She had told Lindsay not to worry; she was used to being by herself. Luckily, Lindsay didn't notice the pain that cracked through Beth's voice as she mentioned that, and she had run off with Tyler. Currently, Beth was trying to perk herself up as she searched for a pass. She was on the beach, when she found something very rarely sighted. Katie and Sadie not being friendly with each other.

"You always pull this," cried Sadie. "Anything you want, you automatically have to have. But me, I always make sure to share with you."

"Not true, I set up double dates for us," pouted Katie.

"Yeah, but you always get the cute one, I get stuck with the friend who's kinda weird."

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Beth as she walked up to them.

Katie and Sadie stopped their arguing. "Oh hi, Beth," said Katie. "We were just arguing over this message in a bottle I have-"

"_We_ have," corrected Sadie.

"We have," said Katie through gritted teeth, and we can't decide who should open it."

"Well," said Beth, a bit bewildered anyone could argue over opening a bottle, "How about Sadie holds the bottle and you open it?"

The BFFFLs blinked, then smiled. "That's a great idea!" Sadie exclaimed.

The two quickly put the plan in to action with the makeshift bottle opener. What fell out was not a message, but rather something better; an invincibility pass.

"Aw, way to go you guys," congratulated Beth earnestly. "Which one of you is gonna get the pass?"

Katie and Sadie looked at each other for a moment, nodded simultaneously, then handed the pass to Beth.

"Huh?" Beth asked incredulously. "But I don't understand. "What about-"

"Don't worry about us," interjected Katie. "We fought enough over trying to get the stupid thing open; we'd probably raise even more hell over having one pass."

"Besides," added Sadie. "We'd rather lose together than win alone."

"Well that's sweet," said Beth in admiration of their friendship. "And thanks so much for helping me out! I gotta go get this in the bin, but good luck with the rest of the day!" She then ran off, briefly turning back to give them a friendly wave.

**Confessional #7**

Beth: Okay, maybe they're a little ditzy, but I think those two do have their hearts in the right places. And anyway, what's wrong with having a best friend like that?

Beth had managed to get back to the campgrounds fairly quickly. Huffing a little from the brisk pace she had ran to get there, she dropped her pass in the box.

"Three down, eight to go," noted Chris. "Might as well be nice and tell you congrats on be the first girl to get one in."

"Huh, invincibility and a compliment from Chris," mused Beth. "Not a bad first day."

Heather and Harold came in at that point. After noticing Heather, Beth muttered, "Well, guess it can't all be good." She was surprised though when she saw it was Harold and not Heather who dropped the pass they had into the bin.

"Well, it looks like we're a third of the way there," said Chris. "Heather, you seem awfully calm for someone with a lot of enemies."

"I'll be fine," said Heather confidently. "In fact, I'm so sure of it that I gave Harold the pass that I found."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you gave up invincibility to someone else willingly?" Beth asked in disbelief. "I'm not sure I believe this."

"Hey, I can be nice," protested Heather. "And don't tell me I can't be, 'cause I can still hold a grudge."

"Aw Beth, you should get to know Heather," said Harold. "Why don't you help us find a pass for her; let you two get to know each other."

"How 'bout I go for some conversation with you and we let the rest play out as it happens?" Beth said for a compromise. The three of them then began a somewhat tentative trek through the forest.

**Confessional #8**

Heather: Oh this is just rich. The little piglet thinks she can stand up to me, yet here she is helping me out again. Harold is proving to be a very useful ally.

Elsewhere on the island, Cody had been walking himself, when he saw Leshawna having a struggle with something in one of the trees. When he got closer, he saw that a squirrel was holding one of the passes. "Give it here you damn rodent," Leshawna yelled at the squirrel. It responded with a series of seemingly taunting squeaks and began pelting her with acorns.

"Ow!" Leshawna cried as she rubbed her head. "Ugh, there has to be a way to get that pass.

Suddenly, one of the acorns came flying back at the squirrel. It immediately rubbed its' head with its' paw, letting go of the pass in the process. It floated gently down into Leshawna's hands. "How did that happen?" she questioned. She then turned to see Cody tossing an acorn between his hands.

"Always was a good shot," he said simply.

"And I suppose you want to ask me for something in return," inquired Leshawna with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, you keep the pass," he said as he raised his hands diplomatically. "I just felt like helping out a lady in need." It was his turn to be surprised when she handed it to him anyway.

"You outsmarted the dumb squirrel, not me," she explained in response to his confused expression. "And if I can't beat a darn rodent, I don't deserve to immunity. I want to find a pass on my own terms."

"Let me go with you," said Cody.

"You heard the part where I said 'on my own terms', right?" she asked.

"And you will, just walk and talk a little with me. Is that so bad?"

Leshawna shook her head. "No, guess not. Okay you can come with."

"Great," said Cody. "Now where do wanna search next?"

"Uh, yeah, you can help me with that."

"Oh, hey guys," said Owen, who was walking up with Izzy and Ezekiel. Leshawna and Cody were shocked to see Izzy covered in red welts.

"What happened to you girl?" Leshawna asked.

"We came across a hive, eh," explained Ezekiel. "Oowen said he wanted soome honey, and Izzy . . . well, she got him the honey."

"Anything for Big O!" Izzy exclaimed triumphantly. "You guys want to join us?" We were gonna go to the bear cave searching. Wanna come with?"

"Don't you think it'll be hard to find enough passes for all of us?" Cody asked.

"We can just go to talk," Izzy insisted. "Sheesh, kids these days. Everything's a contest. You guys shoulda seen Woodstock, man. We all loved each other, invincible or not."

Leshawna and Cody gave each other 'WTF' glances for a second, before agreeing to join the trio.

**Confessional #9**

Leshawna: Y'know, if you think about it, Izzy going to Woodstock would explain a lot.

The five teens were soon at the bear cave. Peering in, they saw the bear wasn't in at the moment. "Let's go in separately," said Leshawna. "We each get a chance to check for a pass, which if found, you get to keep. Sound fair?" The others nodded in agreement. "Good, now I'm going first."

Once she had entered the bear cave, Cody noticed something approaching them. "Uh, guys?" he whimpered. They then saw what he was pointing at.

The bear, with a pass in its' maw, was coming back to the cave and had caught sight of them. It seemed rather . . . angry, to say the least.

"Bear!" cried Owen.

"Fuzzy!" cried Izzy.

"Aaaah!" cried Ezekiel and Cody.

They all quickly fled, with Owen holding Izzy in his arms since he was afraid she wouldn't run on instinct, with the bear roaring and giving chase.

Leshawna, who up to that point had been too deep into her search to hear anything, turned around at the sound of the roar. "What was that?" the street smart girl asked. By then, however, everyone was gone, giving her no answer. She did see, however, an invincibility pass on the ground, the bear having dropped it when it opened its' mouth to roar.

"Well, whatever it was, I ain't complaining if it got me this pass."

**Confessional #10**

Leshawna: Not exactly happy they all ditched me, but I'm so happy I've got this pass I don't even care. (Takes a closer look at it) Are these . . . teeth marks?

Lindsay and Tyler hadn't done much searching. Their trek in the forest had been more of a date than anything, and they were currently leaning against the mess hall kissing. Eventually, Tyler pulled away to speak. "Hey babe, no that this isn't fun, but shouldn't we be trying to find the invincibility passes?"

"Oh, great idea Tyler," said Lindsay. "We should go check the mess hall. Which way do you think it is?"

"Uh, we're already here Lindsay," said a slightly confused Tyler.

"We are? Wow, you run really fast. Ooh, I have an idea! You check in the common area where we eat and I'll wait by the door to wave anyone off who gets the same idea."

Tyler grinned. "Now that's some great thinking! Way 'til we tell everyone and they see hear how smart you really are."

"Aw, thank you Tyler," said Lindsay with a smile. She then looked worried. "That is your name, right?"

Tyler slapped himself in the face. "Just wait by the door."

They both began to carry out their parts in the plan. When Tyler went inside, however, Lindsay looked at the ground and gasped. "Oh no, this is terrible!"

On the other side of the mess hall a few minutes earlier, Duncan and Courtney had snuck into the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Courtney asked. "Chef doesn't like people back here, we could get in trouble!"

"Ah, same ole good two shoes," said Duncan with a smirk. "Y'know, I like the whole tough girl moments you have, but they never are quite as fun as classic lines like that."

"Yes, because I base what I say on how it amuses you," said Courtney with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, we're here because it's obvious at least one pass is here," said Duncan. "You said it yourself, this place is off limits. Where else would Chris put what we need?" He then opened the fridge. "Bingo," he said pulling out a pass. Unfortunately, his celebration was cut short when Chef walked out of the supply room.

"Boy, you've been in _my_ fridge?" he yelled. "I don't care if Chris put one those passes in there, none of you delinquents are allowed there!"

Courtney started backing up. "Okay, uh, this was nice, but we should be go- RUN, DUNCAN, RUN!"

They started running like mad as the very angry cook began chasing them.

**Confessional #11**

Duncan: Y'know, maybe Beth was right when she was yakking at the Playa about him being a psycho chef.

Leshawna didn't have any trouble finding her way back to the campgrounds. She quickly deposited her safety passed and sat down to relax.

"That makes five," said Chris as he continued to keep count. "Anyone else going to come through?"

As if to answer his question, Izzy, Ezekiel, Owen, and Cody came running through with the bear still chasing them. Everyone made sure to steer clear of their path. As they swerved pass the bin, Cody made sure to drop his pass in, taking the sixth spot on the winning team.

"We've got to get this bear off our trail!" Owen shouted. "I can't keep running like this!"

Izzy then noticed someone coming right at them. "Is that DJ being chased by that bunny from before?"

"That's it!" Cody exclaimed. "Hey DJ, if you wanna get the bunny of your trail, jump to the right with us on three!"

"Okay, anything to make this nightmare end!" squealed DJ.

"One, two, three, everyone jump now!" commanded Cody. Everyone obeyed and the two animals collided. The bear began growling at the killer bunny, who roared in return, causing the bear to flee with the killer bunny giving chase. They didn't get far, however, before crashing into a tree, knocking them both unconscious. Another one of the passes fell down from the tree. In a moment of coincidence, the party of Geoff, Gwen, Bridgette, and Trent were just coming back to the campground from their direction, with Bridgette holding a pass and soaking wet. Gwen picked up the one the ground.

"Well that's convenient," she mused. "Looks like we've both got one now."

"Were you in the water Bridgette?" Cody asked.

"It was pretty dangerous, actually," replied Bridgette. "I saw one attached to a buoy in the distance so I swam to it without thinking in my regular clothes. That can give you hypothermia."

DJ rolled his eyes. "You think that's dangerous? I got chased by that killer bunny!"

Bridgette's eyes widened as she shivered in remembrance of her own encounter with the seemingly harmless creature. "Oh DJ, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"Bummer to hear that, man," sympathized Geoff. "On the bright side, Trent and I managed to keep our gals safe," cheered Geoff as said gals deposited their passes. He gave Trent a high five. "This day is going great!"

"Hey party boy, if you don't have pass, won't you be on separate teams?" questioned the still sitting Noah.

"Oh," said Geoff. "Okay, maybe there's a _slight _problem."

At that point, Duncan and Courtney came running in with Chef on their heels. "Make him stop!" yelled Duncan at Chris!"

"Look Chef, paycheck," said Chris as he held out said paycheck. Chef immediately stopped.

"This ain't over punk boy," grumbled Chef as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Whatever," said Duncan as he dropped the pass in the bin.

"Duncan!" snapped Courtney. "You were supposed to let me have the pass!"

"What, why?" asked Duncan in an annoyed tone.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do," lectured Courtney.

"Well I'm not a gentleman," replied Duncan. "Besides, no guy does that for his girlfriend."

"Geoff and I did," interjected Trent.

"See?!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Thanks guys," said Duncan flatly.

**Confessional #12**

Duncan: Great, now I'll have to put with an hour of bitching from her about this.

Eva and Justin returned at that point. Both looked quite weary and seemed unsuccessful in their search for a second pass.

"Chris, how many passes are left?" asked Justin while panting a little.

"Well, we've got nine winners locked in, so that means there's just two left," answered Chris.

"Well this is just great," grumble Eva. "With my physical strength making me a threat, I'll be a huge target. If I can't get one of those last two passes, I might as well say now-"

"I've been kicked off!"

The campers and Chris turned to see Lindsay had walked back to the campgrounds, her head down in shame.

"Lindsay, what are you talking about?" asked Gwen.

**Confessional # 13**

Gwen: Somehow, I know I'm gonna roll my eyes at the answer.

"Tyler was checking the mess hall for any passes while I guarded the door," answered Lindsay sadly. "I looked down at the ground and there was this matt that said 'Welcome Home!' I've been sent home and somehow all you guys followed me! And the worst part is I can't even find my room!"

**Confessional #14**

Gwen (while rolling her eyes): Oh Lindsay . . .

"Uh, Lindsay-" Chris started to explain while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hold on," interrupted Noah. "I just finished my book and need to be amused. Let's see where she goes with this."

"Come to think of it, I can't find any of the rooms in my house," continued Lindsay. "Oh, what if they tore it down and my family moved while I was gone? I'll have to live on the streets!" she wept. She then reached into the bosom of her top and pulled something out. "At least they were kind enough to leave me this meal ticket before they left. The picture says it's only good for one Invincibility brand marshmallow, but I guess it'll have to do."

Everyone gaped when they saw Lindsay had found a pass.

**Confessional #15**

Noah: Told you he put one under the matt.

"Lindsay, that's a-" started Justin, only for Eva to cut him off.

"Hold on Lindsay, let me see that meal ticket," said Eva as she walk over to Lindsay. Lindsay handed her the pass. "Oh darn," said Eva with a snap of her fingers. "It says here this expired yesterday. Tell you what, since you're having such a rough day, I'll save you the trouble of throwing this out."

Lindsay smiled. "Aw thanks Ava."

Eva's eye twitched at Lindsay getting her name wrong, but she managed to keep her temper down as she dropped the pass in the bin, becoming the tenth camper immune.

"Now we only have one spot left on the winning team!" Chris announced.

"Just one?" asked Katie, who along with Sadie was just coming back from the beach. "Well guess we're out of the running."

"Yeah, we only came here to see how many spots were left since Katie figured the game was probably over soon," added Sadie. "And it's just not worth searching if all it'll do is separate us.

"Guys, why are you all talking like we're still on Wawanakwa?" asked Lindsay.

**Confessional #16**

Chris: For the purpose of time consideration, we will be skipping over the long explanation it took to get Lindsay up to speed.

Tyler: So I come back to the campgrounds and I see Lindsay all upset, with Chris looking like he had been trying to explain something to her. Then she sees me and squeals, then asks "Tyler, are we still in the game?" I was a little confused, but when I answered yes she was so happy we started making out, so it's all good.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here," remarked Chris. "Except for-"

As if on cue, the three campers he was going to mention, Heather, Beth, and Harold, came walking through, with Heather and Beth all scraped up and arguing and Harold covering his ears.

"Should I even ask?" questioned Chris with a quizzical stare.

"It started as an argument over whether to go left or right," narrated Harold wearily. "After that, they began an argument that's gonna be torture for the censors."

"Listen Mclean," snapped Heather as she made her ways towards the host. "I have had it with searching for your damn passes! Tell me right now where one is or I'll go all Courtney on you and sue!"

"Hey!" protested Courtney. "That was one time and it was totally deserved." She narrowed her eyes at Harold. "And since it looks like I probably won't be immune, it looks like I know who to vote for since there's no way you found a pass if I couldn't."

"Actually, Harold's immune since Heather gave Harold a pass she found," pointed out Chris.

"What!?" exclaimed Courtney. "Hmph, I should've expected this. I f you can't cheat get someone to do it for you, is that it Harold?"

"She offered it, I didn't ask," said Harold in exasperation.

"Enough!" yelled Heather. Everyone immediately quieted in shock at her outburst. "I'm in no mood for this. While all of you were arguing I looked into the bin and I can tell now there can only be one left. So Chris, tell me where to find it before I lose my freakin' mind!"

"Before?" Chris muttered under his breath. He then answered her, "Sorry Heather, I'm giving no hints, so you'll just have to-"

"Okay, I've had enough of this," said Noah curtly. Quietly, he got up, reached into Chris's shirt pocket, pulled out the final pass, and handed it to Heather. "Now will you just _shut up?_" he asked irritably.

Heather blinked for a second, then smiled triumphantly as she put the final pass in.

Chris stood there in shock. "How did you-"

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is it had to be the right pocket because you keep your emergency hair gel in your left pocket."

"But how did you even- ugh, whatever. So it looks like Heather, Noah, Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Leshawna, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Harold, and Beth are today's winners. From this moment on, you will be known as . . . the Wawanakwa Winners!"

The newly christened team cheered at their victory, though some like Leshawna and Gwen were still sour over Heather barely making it in.

"As for the rest of you: Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie; you all are now the Laughable Losers!"

"Hey, that's pretty mean," protested Sadie.

Chris shrugged. "Then maybe you should've tried harder. Anyway I'll see you all at the first elimination ceremony tonight."

"This is so not fair," complained Courtney. "I am not a loser and should not be on this team! Some of these people can't even tell an invincibility pass when they see one!" She then glared at Lindsay.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Lindsay. "'Cause I said I was sorry."

"Doesn't matter," said Courtney. "You've proved to be a hindrance to this team. You'll only make more mistakes the longer you stay here and I hope the others around here agree with me when I say that it's for the best that you leave."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Tyler yelled. The others, however, looked to be thinking over what Courtney said, causing Lindsay to scrunch her face with worry.

(Bonfire Ceremony)

The fire was crackling as eleven faces with various degrees of nervousness looked at Chris.

"Campers, its' been a long day," said Chris. "So to prove I'm not totally heartless, I'll skip the spiel for the first ceremony and toss the marshmallows to those of you who are safe. The first one of the night and season goes to . . . Geoff!"

"Oh yeah!" Geoff cheered as he caught the edible symbol of safety. "First marshmallow of the season two times now."

"The next marshmallows goes to . . . Katie and Sadie!"

"Whew!" breathed a relieved Sadie. "We both made it," she said as the caught their marshmallows.

"Also going through is . . . Ezekiel!"

"Oh thank goodness, eh," he said with an incredible sigh of relief, forgetting to actually catch his marshmallow. "I have to admit, I'm kinda glad I got off first last time. This is a lot of pressure to go through every episode!"

"The fifth person safe tonight is . . . Trent."

"Awesome," he said with a grin. "Now the only problem is to figure out how to win and make sure the others don't vote off Gwen."

"Moving along," continued Chris, "Owen, Izzy, marshmallows for the previous winner and his lady."

Izzy and Owen cheered. Izzy made sure to give Owen her marshmallow to eat and they gave each other a celebratory kiss.

"Marshmallow number eight goes to . . . DJ. And may I say, I think you earned it after that wild, yet hilarious, bunny chase."

"Yeah, hysterical for you," replied DJ as he caught his marshmallow.

Tyler and Lindsay now looked each other worriedly. There were only two marshmallows left and neither one of them had been called yet. "Aw, you two scared you'll be separated on the first day?" Chris asked somewhat seriously and somewhat mockingly at the same time. "Well there's still hope because the next marshmallow goes to Tyler."

Tyler felt slightly relieved but not completely knowing that his girlfriend was in the bottom two.

"So here we have it," said Chris. "Courtney, it seems we can't have a bonfire ceremony on the first day without you."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Meh, it'll make winning that much more satisfying knowing I came from humble beginnings."

**Confessional #17**

Tyler: _Humble?_

"And Lindsay," said Chris, "you literally had invincibility in your hands, yet _still _somehow managed to screw it up."

"I said I was sorry," said Lindsay nervously.

"There was quite a number of votes for both of you, but in the end the final marshmallow goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Lindsay."

"Oh, I made it!" exclaimed Lindsay, who immediately hugged Tyler while forgetting to catch the marshmallow.

Courtney stared in space for a minute, then stood up.

"I've made a decision," she announced as if everyone was attending a lecture by her. "Due to the large amount stress I've been feeling lately, I feel I can no longer continue in the contest. I therefore have decided to formally withdraw."

Everyone looked her with confusion for a moment. "Uh, Courtney, you-" Chris began.

"Managed to go two season without officially losing?" she said, taking his sentence in a completely different direction. "Why yes I did, thanks for noticing." She then walked to the Boat of Losers, boarded it, and took off into the night without saying another word.

". . . O-kay, that was . . . creepy," said Chris. "Anyway, the rest of you live for another day. There will be another challenge tomorrow, which will start our three-day cycle for the next eight weeks. So get some rest. The Winners are sleeping in the Gophers' old cabin, so you'll all take the Bass's."

The remaining ten nodded and left for their cabin, all too tired to speak a word. Chris then began his wrap up of the episode.

"So how will these new teams work out? Will the Winners live up to their name or will they face problems down the road? Who's going to go the distance? And will Izzy loan one of Courtney one of her therapists because sheesh, that was weird! Find out next time on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!"

**Votes:**

Courtney: Lindsay

DJ: Courtney

Ezekiel: Lindsay

Geoff: Courtney

Izzy: Lindsay

Katie: Courtney

Lindsay: Courtney

Owen: Lindsay

Sadie: Courtney

Trent: Courtney

Tyler: Courtney

**Author's note:** And there you have it! Courtney finishes in 22nd place on TDS. While I personally have never been too fond of her, I do admire her versatility as a character from a writer's standpoint. In Total Drama Comeback, she plays a villain with issues she eventually resolves and tries to change. In Total Drama Chris, she knows she's not perfect but strives to be better. And in Total Alternate Island, she's one of the largest bitches of all time! She wears a lot of different hats in terms of characterization, something the canon writers struggle with as we've seen her play all three of those things in the various canon seasons. For me though, I didn't feel I had my own interpretation that could fit effectively into the story, so I just decided to have her go first. As Lindsay put it in Island, "No one liked you that much."

So how was it? I know this took nearly two weeks, see Author's note above again for my apology. With celebrations mostly settled down, (I went to a graduation sermon at my church earlier today actually and my official party isn't until the 15th of June) I'll be able to update much quicker than this. I hope this one being much longer than the first makes up for the wait, I try to make them about 4-6 thousand words a chapter. If you have any thoughts or comments, why not leave them in a review. If you have questions, just PM me. And also, when reviewing, feel free to recommend any TDI fan seasons, I'm addicted to those kinds of stories. And with that, we're out.


	3. Challenge 2 Part 1: SYTYCHunt

**Author's Note: **It's come to my attention that the lines I've been putting in the word documents when I write are not showing up when I publish. I apologize for any confusion. To avoid anything like this in the future, I will simply put "**End of Confessional**" at the end of all of them. I'll also make sure to edit the previous chapters to include this. Now that we've gotten the technical difficulties portion of tonight's program out of the way, on with the show!

"Last time on Total Drama Sequel," Chris began his recap. "Your favorite host and twenty-two crazy teens returned for a second season at good ole Camp Wawanakwa. There were animal chases, rivalries, and even a few friendships formed along the way. And this was just in the first episode! In the end, it was Gwen, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Beth, Bridgette, Duncan, Cody, Justin, Noah, and Eva who found invincibility passes, making them the Wawanakwa Winners. The Laughable Losers, better known as Lindsay, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Trent, Geoff, and Courtney attended the first bonfire ceremony of the season. While Lindsay took some heat for making a huge blunder during the challenge, it was Courtney riding the boat for bossy attitude and general unpopularity. What will the campers do this time? Who will win? And who will be voted off next? Find out now on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!"

(Theme song plays, exactly the same as season one because according to Chris, the budget was used for . . . other purposes. The sign at the end at least says "Sequel" instead of "Island".)

Beth was the first to wake up. Having lived on a farm her whole life, she was used to being an early riser. Noticing the other girls were still asleep, she quietly got dressed and walked outside to see the sunrise. When she got out onto the porch, she was surprised to see Harold already there.

"Oh," said Beth in surprise. "Good morning Harold, I didn't expect to see you up this early."

"I'm a little surprised myself," said Harold. "But I didn't want to sleep and have Duncan pull a prank on me, so I figured the best thing to do was get up a couple hours early."

"Well that's not very nice," said Beth.

"Eh, don't worry about it," replied Harold with a shrug. "I'm used to bullies so I try not to let stuff like that get to me."

"I've only had stuff like that happen to me a few times," said Beth. "Usually when the popular girls at school trick me into thinking they want to be friends and invite me for a slumber party."

"Sounds rough," commiserated Harold. "Let me guess, that's probably why you don't like Heather."

"You got it," said Beth with a frown on her face. "She was exactly like a lot of other girls who'd trick me into being a pack mule for them and I'd be too spineless to stand up to them. If there was one good thing I thing I got from this show last time, it was a spine and being able to say no."

"That's great," said Harold with a smile. "But you should know that Heather really has changed."

"I've heard that one before," said Beth with pain in her voice. "'Oh Beth, I'm sorry. It was just a joke that went too far. Let me make it up to you; come to my next party; trust me, it'll be great.' And the sad part was I'd be stupid enough to trust those same girls again. I just don't wanna let my guard down and get hurt again."

"Well I can tell you Heather's been nice to me," assured Harold. "Try giving her a chance, I think you'll be really surprised."

" . . . I'll think about it, okay? And Harold, I'm sorry to dump this all on you."

"Don't worry about it; we've all needed a friend to talk to sometimes."

Beth smiled. "Thank you. Oh look, we've been talking so long the sun's coming up."

Indeed, the sky was getting brighter as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon.

**Confessional # 18**

Beth: I wish Harold hadn't been on the other team last season, he seems really nice. Glad to know I have a friend already.

Harold: Beth's a nice girl; she just needs more confidence in herself. I hope I can help out with that.

**End of Confessional**

Owen and Izzy were in the woods. Izzy had woken up and had quietly dragged Owen into the forest. She decided they were in a good enough spot so she laid him against an apple tree.

"The best way to wake Owen up?" she asked herself. "Obviously, with food!" She banged hard against the tree with a fallen branch, causing an apple to bounce off of Owen's head and onto his belly.

"Wha," cried Owen as he awoke. "Hey, an apple!" He then ate the apple in two short bites, core and all.

"Morning Big O," greeted Izzy.

"Izzy?" asked Owen. "When did you get into the Boys' Cabin?" He then looked at his surroundings for the first time. "On second thought, when did I get out of the Boys' Cabin?"

"I dragged you out here, silly," explained Owen. "Chris said we'd have a challenge today, so I thought we'd have a little 'us' time before we got started."

"What?" asked Owen. A light bulb seemingly went off in his head. "Ohhhhh, I get it," he said with a grin. "'Us' time. Well I won't say no to that!"

"Glad you agree," said Izzy happily. "Hey Fuzzy!" The camera then panned to show they had been right neat the bear cave. The bear poked its' head out grumpily. "Thanks for coming out, I wanted to show Owen there's was something bigger than him!"

Feeling insulted, the bear roared in anger. Both Izzy and Owen yelled, Owen in fear and Izzy in excitement. What followed was a rather unusual way to get thirty minutes of exercise: getting chased by a bear for a date.

**Confessional # 19**

Owen: Note to self: Clarify next time what 'us' time means.

Izzy: And day one of Fuzzy's exercise is a success! All he needed was a little motivation and he was good to go. I should probably apologize to Owen. I did imply I thought he was fat and I wouldn't want do anything to upset him. I'll let him in on it for the next session.

**End of Confessional**

Breakfast was a mostly peaceful ordeal. While most people chose to sit with their teammates, Bridgette and Geoff were enjoying time together as a couple before the challenge, as were Trent and Gwen.

"Glad to see you're still around," said Gwen with a faint smile before frowning. "Makes having to be on a team that has Heather on it and not you slightly more bearable."

"Aw, c'mon Gwen, do be like that," said Trent consolingly. "Everything will be fine once we meet up at the merge. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Gwen sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bridgette and Geoff weren't talking so much as they were kissing. A lot.

"Do they ever need air?" asked Trent with a quizzical expression.

"At least we don't have to worry about Bridgette," said Gwen with a chuckle. "She's probably used to going without air for a while after spending all that time in the water."

The affectionate couple parted lips for moment. "Very funny guys," said Bridgette with a roll of her eyes. "But seriously, don't we deserve a little couple time before we have to compete? It's going to be rough for me to go against Geoff for about the next several weeks."

"Yeah," agreed Geoff. "And the worst part is even if I win, there's a chance they could boot my girl off! How do I celebrate while worrying about that? I almost wanna lose just to make sure Bridgette's safe."

"Don't say that Geoff," said Gwen. "Bridgette's one of the nicest people here. You've got nothing to worry about if we lose. And I can guarantee I'm not voting for her."

"Yeah man, you can't think like that," added Trent. "Wouldn't be much of a victory for our girls if we just _handed_ them the win every time."

"Attention campers," said Chris as he walked into the mess hall. "It's time for your second challenge and your first one as part of a real team. And let me tell you, this one will be one of your hardest challenges yet."

"We have to make your face actually look presentable?" suggested Duncan with a smirk. He managed to get several other campers to laugh with his remark.

"_No_," said Chris with anger in his voice. "And if I hear one more crack about my looks, I'll be sure to disqualify you. I'm sure everyone would love to have the rest of the day off."

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever, then I'll get to be alone with my Princess for a few days at the resort." He then smiled mischievously. "On second thought, where can I buy that wonderful Halloween mask you're wearing?"

Chris's eye twitched. "I hate it when you kids are in win-win situations. Anyway, follow me outside for instructions on the next challenge."

**Confessional # 20**

Trent: I totally get where Geoff's coming from, I worry about Gwen just as much as he does about Bridgette. But throwing challenges for her? Who in their right mind would do that?

**End of Confessional**

"Today's challenge is reminiscent of the hunting challenge from season one," began Chris.

"Translation: We're not that creative," Noah half-whispered to his teammates, earning him a few chuckles.

"Hey! I heard that," snapped Chris. The egotistical host then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Anyway, a few differences this time around. For starters, both teams are searching for the same thing. Second it's not just one target this time around, it's three! And if you thought the bear was a challenge last time-"

"Which it _was_," interrupted Heather in remembrance of failing her task for the first hunting challenge.

"Can I get through one sentence without you guys interrupting?" Chris asked irritably. "As I was saying, these creatures are in a whole 'nother league. Your targets are the Sasquatchinakwa, the Wooly beavers and the wild moose. Your team has to successfully capture two out of these three animals and bring them back to a corral of your making." He then motioned to piles of wooden planks, nails and tools behind him. "I suggest you make sure it's sturdy."

"Aren't those prehistoric beavers on Boney Island?" asked Leshawna.

"Yes, yes they are," said Chris. "There are canoes ready by the dock for anyone who wants to go to Boney Island to capture one of the beavers."

"But how do we get them back here if all we have is a canoe, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"Not my problem," said Chris with a shrug. "So if that's all the questions anyone has, you may begin."

**Confessional # 21**

Duncan: That's the problem with Homeschool. Since he got kicked off first, he doesn't get how much Chris doesn't care.

DJ: If Chris wanted a real hunting challenge, he should've put that killer bunny on the list. Talk about scary!

**End of Confessional**

"Okay," said Heather, "since there's eleven of us, I suggest we send two groups of four for different animals and have three people stay behind to work on the corral."

"Hold on, who said you were in charge, Queenie?" Duncan challenged.

"Hey, it's a good plan, whether you like me or not," retorted Heather.

"Heather's right, guys," Bridgette said, hoping to keep a conflict from breaking out. "We need to divide everything up evenly."

"I agree," seconded Gwen, "although I still don't trust you, bitch." Heather narrowed her eyes at Gwen in response.

"Well I for one volunteer to work on the corral," said Harold. "I've got mad handyman skills that could help us."

"And I've always loved doing arts and crafts," added Beth. "I'll help you with it."

"So who else is gonna stay behind?" asked Eva. "Considering strength is a necessity in hunting these animals, I can tell you right now I'm going out hunting."

"Well, Leshawna had a pretty hard time with the first hunting challenge, she could stay behind and help," suggested Gwen. She then noticed Leshawna silently pleading at her to stop talking. "Leshawna, what-"

"Sounds like a great idea," exclaimed Harold.

"Oh," said Gwen in realization.

**Confessional #22**

Leshawna: Gwen's my girl and all, but what was she thinking? Leaving me to work with Harold? Harold the guy who gave me his heart? Harold who I kissed and then said 'let's be friends?' Ugh, I was hoping not talk to him for a while 'til things felt less awkward, but now it looks like I've got no choice.

Harold: This is great! I've been meaning to catch up with Leshawna since we broke up. It's great that we can break and not be totally awkward about it.

**End of Confessional**

"So what animals are we going after?" asked Justin. "I suggest ones that _don't _try to claw at my beautiful face."

"We need Sasquatchinakwa and the moose," said Duncan. "Going to Boney Island for one of the Wooly beavers would take too long; it'll be much faster to get the two that are on this island."

"That's . . . actually a good point," said Noah. "Nice to see I'm not the only one thinking around here."

"If we're gonna search for Sasquatchinakwa, the strongest of us need to go after him," said Cody. "Now I think we can all agree Eva's one of them and Duncan's not too far behind. As for the other two, I'd say Gwen and Heather since they've dealt with it before."

"Sounds fair," agreed Gwen. She then glared at Heather. "Unless of course _you _have any complaints about this."

Heather shrugged. "Might as well. Besides, if we do end up losing this, I'll be sure to point at that I was a team player."

"Don't expect that line to save you," said Leshawna.

**Confessional #23**

Heather: As much as it pains me, I'll need at least marginal respect from these losers –and Harold who for helping me I upgrade to tolerable acquaintance –if I don't want to get kicked off. Hopefully Harold will spread the word to the piglet and warthog that I'm 'nice' now.

**End of Confessional**

"So I guess that leaves me, Noah, Justin, and Bridgette to track down the moose," said Cody.

"Moose aren't violent, right?" asked Justin. "Because I am _not _taking a hoof to the face!"

"Yeah, because Chris would give us a gentle animal to hunt," deadpanned Noah.

"Relax guys, I'm sure everything will be fine," assured Bridgette.

"So you're saying the moose will be gentle?" Justin asked hopefully.

Bridgette thought back to the two different occasions Geoff had been harmed by a moose on the island and shook her head. "Uh, sure," she lied nervously.

**Confessional # 24**

Bridgette: Maybe the moose did mellow out. Besides, I'm sure even Geoff's not scared of the moose despite what happened.

**End of Confessional**

"And that's why I think we shouldn't go after the moose," Geoff had finished explaining to his team. "Any objections?" His team shook their heads in reply. "Okay, so who's staying behind to work on the corral?"

"I'll do it," offered DJ. "As much as I love 'em, I think it's pretty clear by now the animals around here don't like me."

"Ooh, Katie's really creative," exclaimed Sadie. "We'll help with the corral too?"

"Okay with seven of us left, I think four should go to Boney Island," said Trent. "That way we have another pair of hands to get the Wooly beaver back here."

"Izzy doesn't know about the rest of you," said Izzy in the third person, "but she wants to take that Sasquatchinakwa on! Who's with me?"

"Right behind ya, Iz," said Owen.

**Confessional #25**

Owen: I hope volunteering for this counts as an early Valentine's gift, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna make it to Valentine's Day after this.

**End of Confessional**

Geoff shrugged. "Why not? I don't want to go to Boney Island anyway. Too many painful memories there." He winced his face in pain as DJ nodded in remembrance.

"So it looks like Tyler, Lindsay, Ezekiel and I get to go back to Boney Island," said Trent.

"Cool! We get to stay together Tyler," said Lindsay.

"You know it babe," said Tyler with a grin.

"That curse there, eh," began Ezekiel. "We're not gonna catch it again, right?"

"No Zeke, we'll make sure no one has anything on them before we leave," Trent assured the homeschooled teen.

"Alright, looks like we got a plan," said DJ. "Let's get going then!" Everyone nodded and moved to their chosen destinations. "Okay ladies," said DJ turning to Katie and Sadie, "guess it's just us now. How about this: You each hold up a post and I'll nail to pieces of wood between them. We'll move section by section and be done before we know it."

"I love that plan," said Katie. "Usually we get told around here not to do everything together, but here you are telling us we can! Thanks DJ!"

"Yeah, you're awesome," agreed Sadie. They simultaneously gave the gentle giant a hug.

"Aw, well," said DJ humbly, returning their hugs, "I try."

**Confessional # 26**

DJ: Feels nice to get all this attention. I don't know if you noticed, but there's a lot of romance on this show. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only guy with nothing going on in that department. Hopefully that'll change this season.

**End of Confessional**

The Wooly beaver team split into two canoes at the dock. Tyler and Lindsay took one, while Trent and Ezekiel took the other.

"Couldn't we just take one canoe together, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We are on the way back," Trent explained. "We're going to take the rope that's tying these canoes to the dock, tie them together, and use it to attach the two canoes together. The Wooly beaver will lie in one while we paddle in the other."

"Oh, good plan, eh," said Ezekiel.

Tyler was already paddling while Lindsay was resting on his lap. "You don't mind if I work on my tan, do you?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all," said Tyler with an even wider grin than usual.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" asked Trent.

Meanwhile, Beth, Leshawna, and Harold were beginning to work on their corral. "So how 'bout a nice circular theme?" Harold suggested.

"And one layer at the middle of the post so we can make the space bigger," added Beth.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say," exclaimed Harold. The two bespectacled campers exchanged a high-five. "We are gonna make an awesome design team!"

Leshawna, feeling left out and awkward, chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, go us."

Elsewhere, Justin, Bridgette, Noah, and Cody were walking in search of the moose.

**Confessional # 27**

Justin: Now that we're off in groups, it's time to start working my magic on more of my teammates. I'm not desperate enough to work with that nerd or his boyfriend yet. Yeah, I heard what happened while I was faking being awake last season. But anyway, with them not options at the moment, that leaves Bridgette. I think it's safe to say I got this.

**End of Confessional**

"So, Bridgette," Justin began. "It must be tough being separated from your boyfriend."

"Well, yeah," Bridgette admitted. "Geoff and I are crazy about each other. But we know we've both got to keep going and make it to the merge together."

"That's good to hear," said Justin, not really caring at all about her plans. "But just so you know, if you ever need a friend to help you through this tough time, I'm here for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet Justin," said Bridgette with a smile.

"Oh please," scoffed Noah. "Can't you see he's just using you? He just wants your vote at the campfire."

"Don't you have something else to do, like maybe kissing your boyfriend?" asked Justin with a smirk.

Cody and Noah looked at each other. "How does he know about that?" whispered Cody nervously.

"That was an accident!" protested Noah to Justin. "We are not going out and I am not gay!" He still made sure to walk a few feet away from Cody, however.

**Confessional # 28**

Noah: Great. My biggest enemy knows the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me. _Just great_.

**End of Confessional**

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Eva, we've only been walking for about ten minutes."

Eva was already beginning to get impatient with the search. Gwen had been trying to keep her calm to no avail.

"I'm actually with Eva on this," said Heather. "That beast is huge; we should be able to spot it a kilometer away."

"I just realized something," said Gwen. "How come we call the cliff the thousand _foot _cliff even though we use the metric system? We're in Canada."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Duncan asked irritably.

"I don't know, making conversation I guess?" Gwen replied equally annoyed.

"All of you, quiet," snapped Eva in a surprisingly hushed tone. "I think I see it."

The others looked ahead and, sure enough, the Sasquatchinakwa was sitting against a small cliff, fast asleep.

"Perfect," said Duncan with a mischievous grin. "Now all we have to do is catch it."

"Uh, guys?" asked Heather. "One problem. What do we have to catch it with?"

The whole group stopped in realization. "Okay," said Duncan. "Did not think this through."

**Confessional # 29**

Heather (face palming): _Idiots_. Wow that felt good. Now I know why Harold says that all the time.

**End of Confessional**

"Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!" screeched Izzy as she sprinted through the forest.

"Izzy, why do we have to run?" asked Owen while panting. "I already got enough of that this morning."

"What happened this morning?" asked Geoff who was also running.

"We were having some 'us' time," Owen explained.

Geoff's eyes widened at the explanation. "O . . . kay then," said Geoff. "I'm going to stop asking questions now."

**Confessional # 30**

Geoff: Okay, Owen and Izzy would be the next two people after Bridgette I'd love to party with, but they are one _seriously _weird couple.

**End of Confessional**

"Hey guys!" Izzy called back. I think we're getting close to the beast's lair!" She then slowed down and allowed the two boys to catch up with her. After a little more walking, the Sasquatchinakwa came into view.

"Perfect," whispered Izzy. "Now all we have to do is- hey, what are they doing here?"

She pointed at the group from the Wawanakwa Winners, who were still wondering how to go about catching the gigantic creature. Eva noticed Izzy pointing at her and narrowed her eyes. "Back of Losers," she growled.

"Who, why so harsh," asked Geoff.

Eva looked back at him confusedly. "Losers as in your team name," she clarified.

"Oh," said Geoff in realization.

"Look, we were here first," whispered Heather. "We've also got more members than you to take him on. What do you have that says you should get him?"

"Oh, nothing," said Izzy nonchalantly. She then pulled something out of her skirt. "Except this little tranquilizer gun!"

In Izzy's excitement, however, she forgot to lower her voice. The Sasquatchinakwa began to stir, and opened one eye, staring menacingly at them.

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger time! That Izzy and all her weaponry. What are we gonna do with her?

This chapter would've been up a little sooner, except that between DIY landscape renovations and college preparation, that little thing called life kept me occupied. In the meantime . . .

Will Justin and Heather succeed in tricking people?

Will Beth and Harold continue to cultivate their newfound friendship?

Speaking of Harold, will Leshawna clear the air with him?

Will anyone review this fanfic? (hint hint)

And most importantly, who will be voted off?

Find out next time on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!


	4. Challenge 2 Part 2: Know your Prey

**Author's Note: **I have just updated my profile since the last chapter, feel free to check it out! By now I think I've noticed a pattern of the second part of the challenge being longer than the first. Not sure why that is. But anyway, the second elimination is coming up, so stay where you are and keep reading! Or not, it's a free country. Speaking of which, hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July! Also, my birthday was July third. Now I'm eighteen and legal. :)

In case you forgot the groups from last chapter:

**Wawanakwa Winners**

Beth, Harold, Leshawna

Bridgette, Cody, Justin, Noah

Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather

**Laughable Losers**

DJ, Katie, Sadie

Ezekiel, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler

Geoff, Izzy, Owen

Lindsay, Trent, Tyler, and Ezekiel were just arriving at the beach of Boney Island. They set their oars in their paddles as they got out to explore the island. "Where do we find the Wooly Mammoths?" asked Lindsay.

"We're looking for Wooly _Beavers_, Lindsay," corrected Trent.

"Oh, that explains it," said Lindsay. "'Cause I was thinking, didn't my Earth Studies teacher tell me they were extinct? I just the thought she was wrong. I mean, she does also think the earth is round, when it's totally flat! Otherwise we'd just fall off."

**Confessional # 31**

Trent: I like Lindsay as a person and all, but I still feel kind of bad for the teachers stuck teaching her.

**End of Confessional**

"Where are the Wooly Beavers?" Ezekiel asked. "We need to act quickly if we want to win, eh."

"How's this," started Tyler. "Lindsay and I will explore that area over there with the trees, while you and Trent walk down the beach. That way we'll cover more ground."

"Good thinking," agreed Trent. "Alright, no time to waste. Let's find those beavers and win this!"

Meanwhile, back on the main island, Beth and Harold had made significant progress in creating a corral. Leshawna, meanwhile, had been pretty much left out of the project altogether and had mostly been watching them silently.

**Confessional # 32**

Leshawna: Okay, I don't know what to do. Harold seems to have moved on from his crush on me, but I don't know if he's for real or if he's just fronting. Thing is, how do I bring something like that up?

**End of Confessional**

"Wow, we're making quick progress," Harold remarked. "We've only got about a quarter of the way left to go."

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun," replied Beth. "I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Leshawna's eyes widened at this. Now she was completely alone with Harold, with no one else to talk to him and serve as a distraction. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'Might as well clear the air now and get it over with.' "Uh, Harold, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Leshawna," he said with a smile. "Gosh, I think that's the first thing you've said since we started working. Anything wrong?"

"Oh no! Well, yes, maybe. Look, this isn't easy for me to ask, but . . . are you mad at me for, you know . . ."

"Rejecting me on national TV?" Harold finished for her. "No, not at all. The way I saw, we were still friends."

"We are?" Leshawna asked in surprise. "Oh wow, you took this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Leshawna, please," assured Harold. "Why would I be mad? Thanks to you, I got my first, and on TV no less! I got to have what I always wanted and with undeniable evidence for all the jerks who wouldn't believe me otherwise. Really, I should be _thanking_ you."

Leshawna blushed at this. "You know baby, maybe I should be mad at _myself _for letting someone as sweet as you get away."

"What do you mean?" asked Harold. "Right now I'm still a free man."

"Maybe," said Leshawna. "But I think I see someone much better suited for you than me."

"Who?" asked Harold quizzically.

"I'll let you figure it out," said Leshawna slyly.

At that point, Beth returned. "Hey guys! Oh Leshawna, glad to see you're talking now. Ready to help us now?"

Leshawna smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**Confessional # 33**

Leshawna: Seeing those two get so excited about working on this corral thing; I realized just how much they really have in common. They are both creative little oddballs that want to find somebody. But knowing them, I think they're gonna need a little help. That's where good ole Shawnee comes in.

**End of Confessional**

The Sasquatchinakwa was now beginning to wake. "Way to go you freak, you woke it up," Heather hissed at Izzy. "Now we're all dead!"

"Whoa, calm down, bra," said Geoff. "Maybe it'll be too sleepy to do anything."

The Sasquatchinakwa let out a huge roar at that point.

"Or yeah, it could do that," whimpered Geoff.

"Well I'm toast," said Owen in fear. "He's obviously gonna want me because of how plump and delicious I look."

"Not to worry, Big O," exclaimed Izzy. "With this tranquilizer gun, this'll be a snap!"

Izzy then aimed the gun at the Sasquatchinakwa. Her aiming was a little off however, and it hit the cliff wall by the Sasquatchinakwa and fell to the ground.

"Whoops, said Izzy sheepishly as she dropped her gun.

The Sasquatchinakwa turned to the Laughable Losers and growled menacingly. It stood up completely and began to slowly stomp its' way towards them.

"Okay dudes, here's an idea," suggested. "Run for your lives!" His two teammates complied and the three teens were soon running with their hands flailing in the air. The Sasquatchinakwa stopped in his tracks and waved its' fist in their direction in an almost curmudgeonly fashion.

"Well that takes care of them," remarked Duncan. "Now the only issue is how do we take this thing down without killing ourselves?"

Suddenly, as if to answer his question, the great yeti-like creature fell to the ground unconscious. It was then that Gwen, Duncan, and Heather realized that Eva had snuck behind everyone, including the Sasquatchinakwa, to retrieve the tranquilizer dart, which she had injected into its' leg.

"I don't know why it didn't occur to Izzy to just pick the dart up again," said Eva in response to her teammates' blank expressions. "Now what are you waiting for; we've got some lost time to make up for!"

The other three teens nodded and moved to help the strong girl lift the Sasquatchinakwa.

**Confessional # 34**

Duncan: Damn, Eva's more hardcore than I realized. She's got my respect.

Gwen: Well, she did once confront that thing in a box. If there was anyone brave enough to try that, might as well be her.

Heather: Ugh, that beast was the heaviest thing I ever had to carry. Apparently someone's never heard of the word 'diet'.

**End of Confessional**

"Well girls, it looks like we're finished," said DJ.

The three Laughable losers had managed to create a square corral with two rows of wood between the posts. While it wasn't as big as the one the Wawanakwa Winners had been building, it was still large enough to hold two of the animals.

"Ooh, I'm so excited," squealed Sadie. "I have a good feeling we're gonna win this challenge."

"Oh my gosh Sadie, I was just thinking the same thing," exclaimed Katie.

"What a surprise," said DJ, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Anyway, you two really helped me out."

"Aw, it was nothing," said Sadie. "We mostly handed you the wood and tools when you asked for them."

"Either way, it went a whole lot quicker than it would've gone if I had done it all myself," insisted DJ. "So now that we're done, how 'bout we head on over to the beach and relax?"

"Actually, I think someone should stay to man the gate when the team comes with one of the animals," Sadie pointed out. "But you go ahead, DJ. Katie and I can do this since you did so much already."

"Thanks," said DJ. "Y'know you two are pretty cool." The gentle giant then left for beach. Once he was out of earshot, Katie frowned at Sadie."

"What was that?" asked Katie incredulously. "DJ just basically asked you to the beach and you say _no?"_

"Well, someone needs to be the guard," said Sadie. "And he said we were pretty cool."

"Yeah, but Sadie," continued Katie, "that just means he sees you as a friend. Don't you wanna try seeing if there's more than that between you guys?"

"Hold on, where's all this coming from?" asked Sadie with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that while we were working on the corral, I noticed how sweet DJ really is. He's nice, he loves animals, he treats the two of us with respect and not like we're idiots . . ."

"But what's this have to do with me?" Sadie asked again.

"I'm just saying," said Katie, "I think he'd make a really good boyfriend for you."

"Well, when you describe like that, yeah he would," agreed Sadie. "But if you think DJ's that great, why don't you want to date him?"

"It's not that I wouldn't," said Katie with a hint of skittishness in her voice. "It's just that I worry about you Sadie because . . . well . . ."

Sadie sighed and looked down at her stomach. "It's because of the 'f' word, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah, sorry," said Katie, kicking her foot across the ground as she looked down bashfully.

"Don't be," said Sadie. "I guess it's always been in the back of my mind that guy like you more because you're skinny and I'm . . . the skinny girls' ugly friend." Sadie's voice began to choke up as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No Sadie, don't say that," consoled Katie. "You are like the awesomest girl I know and any guy who only cares about how you look doesn't deserve someone that awesome."

Sadie wiped a tear out of her eye and managed a smile. "Thanks Katie."

"So that's why I think you need to see what could happen with DJ," said Katie. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be that shallow and I think you two would hit it off."

"But what should I talk about with him?" asked Sadie. "Y'know, to break the ice?"

"Hm," mused Katie. "Ooh, I got it! He loves animals. You've got your two adorable at puppies at home. You can bond over your love of animals!"

"Wow, that's a good idea," exclaimed Sadie. "But before I go, can we just have a few practice conversations?"

"Sure thing," said Katie with a smile.

**Confessional # 35**

Katie: Sadie can be really nervous around boys.

Sadie: It's true. One time a cute guy at the mall just said hi and I fainted and landed on a mannequin display.

Katie: But that's not going to happen this time because we're going to take it nice and slow with you and DJ.

Sadie: But not too slow; we don't want one of us to get voted off.

Katie: Huh, good point. Why do people always have to lose in these competitions?

**End of Confessional**

"So anyway, after that performance I was able to secure my fourth modeling contract, which-"

"Is this story going somewhere?" asked Noah irritably as the four walked along.

"Aw, come on guys, don't start up again," said Cody in exasperation.

"Cody's right, we can't work as a team if we're arguing all the time," added Bridgette.

"Hey, don't tell me I can't argue," said Noah. "I'm the youngest of nine; I can look for a moose and tell pretty boy here the world doesn't revolve around him at the same time."

"So I'm 'pretty boy' now," said Justin. "Coming from you I guess that's a compliment."

Bridgette's eyes then widened as she stopped walking. "Uh, guys-"

"You know that's not how I meant it," protested Noah. The argumentative twosome was now standing still as they continued their verbal assault on one another.

"Guys," said Bridgette a little louder.

Cody, noticing that Bridgette was staring straight ahead, followed her line of vision. "The moose!" the tech boy exclaimed.

That got Justin and Noah's attention. Several meters away from them, a grumpy looking moose was grazing, paying no attention to the four campers.

"Okay, no worries," said Bridgett. "Just an animal the size of a car that we have to get all the way back to camp."

"Oh relax, use this rope," said Noah. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lengthy rope to give to Bridgette. "Use it as a makeshift leash."

Bridgette looked at the child prodigy inquisitively. "Two questions: One, why did you have a rope with you; two, why do I have to it?"

"Because rope is so handy you should just have some on hand at all times and because I brought the rope so I already did my part."

"Well I spotted the moose," Bridgette reasoned. She looked at Justin and Cody. "Can one of you two do it? I'm still a little shaken up from when Geoff and I ran into one during the search for the case at the end of last season."

"Okay," said Justin, taking the rope from Bridgette. "Let's have a height contest. Whoever's the tallest doesn't have to do it oh look that's me I win," he finished quickly as he handed Cody the rope.

Cody sighed. "Fine. If no one else will." He proceeded to approach the moose tentatively.

"Nice moose," said Cody softly. "I'm just gonna put this nice rope around and-"

Suddenly, without even looking up, the moose used one of its' hooves to kick Cody right in the chest and onto the ground.

Bridgette gasped. "Cody!" She quickly rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he wheezed.

"Okay, that's enough," said Noah. "Hey moose! Don't worry about being hunted; 'cause bear head are a better wall decoration!"

The moose snapped its' head up and narrowed its' eyes at Noah. It quickly began to charge.

"Okay Anti-Me, smile at the moose!"

Justin, while annoyed, did as Noah said and flashed the moose his trademarked picture perfect smile. The moose immediately stopped in its' tracks and gazed in awe. This gave Bridgette time to secure the rope on its' neck without trouble. "Okay, looks like we solved that one quickly."

"We?" asked Noah sarcastically.

"Anyway, can you hold the rope Justin? I'm gonna carry Cody back so he can rest up."

"Fine, but can we hurry this up? Because I'm pretty sure this moose is a guy."

**Confessional # 36**

Justin: If I ever wanted to swing that way, I pretty much have Owen on speed dial. I don't need a moose for that.

Moose(translated into English subtitles): The heart wants what the heart wants.

**End of Confessional**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Run for it, eh!"

"And this is why we don't poke Wooly Beavers with sticks to see if they're awake, Zeke!"

Trent and Ezekiel had found a lone Wooly Beaver sleeping on the beach. Unfortunately for them, it was no following the nap up with a good jog directed at them.

The two quickly ran to the part of the beach where the canoes were. It was there that Tyler was showing Lindsay that he was strong enough to lift one of the canoes.

"Wow," cooed Lindsay. "That's amazing, Tyler."

"Thanks Linds," he replied.

"Out of the way! Prehistoric beast coming through!" Trent yelled at the happy couple. He and Ezekiel than tried to roll out of the way, putting Tyler right in the middle of the beaver's course of running.

"Aaaaaah!" Tyler screamed in shock and fear, causing the canoe he was hold to fly out of his hands. The canoe fell right on the Wooly Beaver's head, knocking it unconscious.

"Hey, you knocked it out, eh," noted Ezekiel. "Way to go Tyler!"

Tyler saw what he had done and beamed proudly. "Eh, nothing to it. C'mon let's get this thing back to camp."

"Wait a minute," said Lindsay. "Won't we have that curse thingie on us if we take the beaver of the island?"

"This isn't something though, it's someone because it's living," reasoned Trent. "And besides, we're bringing it right back."

The four of them managed to carry off the rest of their plan without a hitch. When they got back to camp, they found Katie at the corral along with Izzy, Owen, and Geoff.

"Hey guys, how'd the Sasquatchinakwa hunting go?" Trent asked as he and the others began lifting the Wooly Beaver out of the spare canoe and into the corral.

"Obviously not as good as the Wooly Beaver hunting," replied Geoff. "We ended up running off and letting the other team have it." He then pointed to the Wawanakwa Winners corral not too far from their own. "They just got back with it actually."

"And I've been entertaining the boys with my tales of the war," said Izzy with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah, about that," said Owen. "Did your side end up winning the Battle of Antarctica?"

"I'll tell you after the challenge," promised Izzy.

Over at the other corral, the atmosphere was not quite as chipper. "Ugh, this took forever," complained Eva. "We should already be trying to help the others find the moose."

"Well maybe we'd have gone quicker if _someone _didn't bitch about chipping a nail every five minutes," said Gwen as she glared at Heather.

"Hey, some of us have looks that are actually worth maintaining," scoffed Heather. "We're here anyway, aren't we?"

"Hey Heraldork, you sure this thing is sturdy?" Duncan asked Harold.

"Hey now, don't be hating on Harold for no good reason, punk boy," said Leshawna.

"It's okay, Leshawna," assured Harold. "And yes, Beth and I put all our skills into it."

Back at the Laughable Losers corral, Trent had just realized after dropping off the Wooly Beaver Katie was without Sadie. "Hey Katie, where's Sadie?" Trent asked.

"Oh, she something to do," answered Katie slyly.

At the beach, DJ and Sadie had been talking happily with each other. "So you're essay actually won a scholastic award?" asked Sadie.

"Not a major one, but yeah," said DJ modestly. "But writing is easy. I mean, compared to what you do, coming up with your own clothing designs . . ."

"Oh, I just draw them," said Sadie. "Katie's the one that knows how to sew."

"Still, sounds pretty interesting you guys work together like that," said DJ. "Speaking of Katie, I still can't believe you really named your dogs' Katie and Katelynn."

"Katelynn's her full name," Sadie explained. "And both of them are really cute and nice."

"Most animals that pets are," said DJ. "Only pet animal I can think of that isn't is-"

Before he could finish, the killer bunny from the day before sprang out from a nearby tree and made its' way to DJ. It bared it's sharp set of teeth at him.

"Well speak of the devil," mused DJ. "Almost literally. Ahhhhhhh!" He began screaming as he ran from the bunny who promptly gave chase.

"DJ, wait!" called Sadie as she began to run after them.

**Confessional # 37**

Sadie: Stupid bunny. Everything was going so well up until then. Why do crazy things like this happen to me? Oh, and DJ too.

**End of Confessional**

Noah and Justin were just arriving at their corral. Chris was now standing between both corrals to check on their progress.

"Looks like the Winners are going to continue living up to their name," he said when he saw the moose they had with them.

"Where are Cody and Bridgette?" Gwen asked.

"Cody got kicked in the chest by the moose so Bridgette took him to the infirmary," explained Noah. "Now let's just get this moose in . . ."

It was at that point that the Sasquatchinakwa began to stir. "Hey, what's up with the yeti, it should be knocked out," said Heather.

"The dart might be too small to keep it unconscious for very long," guessed Duncan.

The beast blinked its' eyes open and saw Eva, the same face that had shaven him from head to toe and had knocked him out with a dart. In panic, the Sasquatchinakwa sprang up, and busted its' way through the low but wide corral wall and headed for the water, swimming away as fast as it could.

Everyone stared at the sight, mouths agape. "It can swim?" asked Gwen in disbelief.

"Man this show is weird," said Duncan. "What's next, mutant animals or something?"

"Well then," said Chris as the moose was safely put in the corral, "since the Wawanakwa Winners still don't have two animals in at the same time, it's still anyone's game." The Laughable Losers cheered at the news.

"Wait a minute," said Heather, irritable that the win had been snatched from their hands. "What do we use as a tie breaker?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed DJ. He continued running from the killer bunny, all the way through the open gate of his teams' corral. "Somebody stop this thing!"

As if on cue, a tranquilizer dart hit the killer rabbit, knocking it asleep almost instantaneously. All eyes turned to see Izzy pretending to blow smoke away from her gun. "And _that _is why you always keep a spare tranquilizer gun," she said.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you use that one back when we saw the Sasquatchinakwa?" asked Geoff.

"Please, do you know how expensive these things are? That glorified yeti wishes he was worth two darts."

"Whew, that rabbit's a beast," said Duncan laughing. "It manages to get even someone as strong as DJ to run away in fear. It's probably worse than the moose."

"Hm, you have a point Duncan," said Chris. "That rabbit is a pretty dangerous animal, which is what this challenge was all about. So with two animals in their corral counting the rabbit, I declare the Laughable Losers the winners of this challenge!"

The Laughable Losers cheered in celebration. Meanwhile, the Wawanakwa Winners hung their heads in defeat.

"This is all your fault, nerd," accused Duncan. "You were in charge of building, and the corral was easily broken when that thing tried to escape."

"How was I supposed to know it'd do that?" protested Harold. "And anyway, you're the one who chose it over the beaver. Not to mention you just made the bunny the tiebreaker and gave the other team the win."

"Whoa, looks like this team has some differences in opinion," noted Chris. "Looks like we're in for an interesting ceremony."

"I guess someone should probably tell Cody and Bridgette we're voting," said Noah. "I'll do it."

The bookworm entered the medical tent to see Bridgette watching over a sleeping Cody. "We lost today," said Noah as he entered.

"Well, this day isn't getting any better," said Bridgette. "I'm going to go Geoff before the ceremony. Mind watching him for me?"

"Sure," said Noah. He then offered a small smile. "That's what a good boyfriend would do anyway, right?"

Bridgette giggled a little. "So there is a sense of humor under all that sarcasm." She then quietly left to see her boyfriend.

"Hey, Cody," said Noah quietly.

Cody opened his eyes a little. "Oh, hi Noah," he said a little weakly. "Don't worry about me, Chef said the moose actually went easy on me and that I just got the wind knocked out of me pretty bad."

Though he hadn't shown much panic, Noah felt visible relief on the inside. "Good to hear. Listen, our team lost."

Cody groaned. "Great, all that for nothing? And now I have to think strategy after all this?"

Noah smiled. "Don't worry, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and just vote with me? I know who I'm voting for."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

At the campfire ceremony, the team looked visibly tired and grouchy. No one was talking and only Duncan and Harold were looking at anyone, and with them it was at each other in disdain.

"Winners, you know the drill too, I'm assuming," said Chris. "Get a marshmallow, you're safe; you don't, you're out. Let's get right into it.

"Beth.

"Noah.

"Bridgette.

"Gwen.

"Eva.

"Leshawna.

"Cody.

"Heather.

" . . . Justin."

As Justin got up to retrieve his marshmallow, Harold and Duncan were left as the only two without a marshmallow. Neither took their gaze off each other for a second.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow," announced Chris. "And the campers who gets and continues on is . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Harold."

"Yes," proclaimed Harold quietly as he got up to claim his marshmallow.

"Duncan, dude," said Chris. "It's the end of the line for you."

"Pfft, whatever," scoffed Duncan. "Like I said, now I get a few days in a resort with only Courtney. I can't lose either way." He then walked up and boarded the Boat of Losers, flashing the teammates the rock sign as the boat drove away.

After the ceremony, Heather walked with Harold to the mess hall. "Close call today, huh?" remarked Heather. "I was pretty nervous seeing you in the bottom two like that."

"No worries," said Harold nonchalantly. "With the friends I've been making this time around like you and Beth, I think I'll be here for quite a while."

Heather cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you're friends with Beth now."

"Yeah, she's actually pretty creative like me. Why do you ask?"

Heather shrugged. "Oh, no reason.

**Confessional # 38**

Heather: I don't care who Harold's friends with. Especially that squealing piglet. Besides, if I asked him to pick a side, I know he'd be smart enough to take me over her. (Realizes how that came out) In terms of strategy of course.

**End of Confessional**

**Votes:**

Beth: Duncan

Bridgette: Duncan

Cody: Justin

Duncan: Harold

Eva: Harold

Gwen: Harold

Heather: Duncan

Harold: Duncan

Justin: Harold

Leshawna: Duncan

Noah: Justin

And Duncan leaves us at 21st. Before you tear up, remember: he's coming back for All-Stars, him and Courtney. So for fans of those voted off so far, it's all good.

But whose going next?

Will Sadie and DJ find romance?

What's happening between Harold, Beth, and Heather?

And did Izzy's side win the Battle of Antarctica? (Answer: Yes *sniff* but was it worth the price?)

Find out the answers to the rest of these questions next time on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!


	5. Challenge 3 Part 2: Drama's in the title

**Author's Note**: The last chapter was posted just an hour before I left for a week-long vacation in Rhode Island to visit friends, followed by half a week nonstop with my very close cousins. After that, I had my job search. Once I got back from RI though, I immediately began working on this. I'm very close to finishing my job search so it looks like these two week updates will continue, though I'll always try to be as quick as I can. Other than that, not much to say. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!

"Last time, on Total Drama Sequel," Chris began to recap. "Our campers were tasked with capturing three deadly animals. Because you know what they say: danger equals ratings which equal the big bucks . . . for me." Chris chuckled at his own joke. "The Wawanakwa Winners tried their hand at moose hunting and Sasquatchinakwa sighting. They had a little competition on the latter, however, from the Laughable Losers, who decided it was easier to catch a Wooly Beaver. In the end, they actually managed to pull it off, while the Winners caught their moose. No one managed to get the drop on ole Sasquatchinakwa, but through the power of DJ's sassiness, they were declared the victors for detaining my pet- I mean a wild killer rabbit that is on the Island for some reason. Duncan pinned the blame on Harold's corral building skills, while Harold pointed out that Duncan made up their failed plan of action as well as the tiebreaker they lost. At bonfire, the team went with Harold and sent Duncan to be with his girlfriend alone. Makes me glad those contracts stress were not responsible for any . . . developments between the campers. Anyway, it's time for the third challenge. Will the Losers keep it up or will the Winners bounce back? Find out right now on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!"

DJ woke to the sound of wood creaking. He stirred at the sound and blinked his eyes open to see Geoff near the door, clearly about to exit. "Where you off to this early, man?" asked DJ. "Wait, dumb question. It's Bridgette, isn't it?"

"Err, yeah," said Geoff sheepishly. "Didn't mean to wake you Deej, just thought I'd have a little one-on-one time with my girl before the challenge. Wish her luck and all that, since we're on different teams."

"Yeah, that's gotta be rough," sympathized DJ.

"Yeah, pretty much," agreed Geoff. "But we're just waiting it out until the merge where it won't matter anyway. Hey, speaking of all this, any of the girls catch your eye? 'Cause last season while you were all about helping me with Bridgette, you didn't seem to do anything for yourself."

"Well, now that you mention it," said DJ. "These past couple of days Sadie's been real nice to me. She talks with me at least a few times a day, she sits by me when we're having what only Chef would call meals, and in general gives me most of her attention – y'know, after Katie of course."

"Whoa, Sadie?" Geoff asked. "Didn't see that coming. Not to sound all judgey or whatever, but I thought Katie had a better shot than any of us."

"To be honest, so did I," said DJ.

"So how do you feel about this, man? Happy, nauseated, ready to head for the hills?"

"Not really sure. I mean, Sadie seems like a nice girl and I am kinda interested. It's just that . . . does she really want a relationship? She and Katie are joined at the hip and I don't want to have to compete with her for Sadie's attention if we do go out. And also, what if she's being nice and I'm just reading too much into this?"

Geoff just stared at him. "Whoa, that's deep. First time Bridgette smiled at me, I just thought 'Whoa, gotta get _that_ babe's number.' Speaking of which, I better not keep her waiting anymore. But good luck with this whole Sadie thing, tell me later if anything happens with that."

"Thanks for the talk Geoff," said DJ with a smile.

"Anytime, man." Geoff then closed the door behind him

**Confessional # 39**

DJ: Geoff's a really good friend. He always listens to other people's problems.

Geoff: Looking back on season one, it feels like DJ was the only one who didn't get into the dating game at all. I'm rooting for him this season, be it with Sadie or any other girl not already with a guy.

**End of Confessional**

Eva was outside lifting twenty-five pound weights in her hand for warm-up. She was used to spending her early morning exercise sessions in solitude. So naturally it came as a surprise when Justin entered the clearing in the forest she was in.

"Hey there teammate," said Justin.

"What, who's there?" She said flummoxed as she turned around quickly. "Oh, hi Justin."

"Someone's a little on edge," remarked Justin. "One little hello and you're all panicky?"

"Hey, I was startled, it happens," said Eva defensively as she continued exercising. "And anyway, I'm used to doing my morning workouts alone so I didn't expect you. Actually, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh to just say hi, let you enjoy my face," said Justin coyly, "Nothing big."

"Oh. Well that's fine," said Eva, her voice becoming calmer. "Hold it. I know this show; it's never that easy. Now how 'bout we cut the crap and get to why you're really here."

"And to think, you're only known for your muscles," said Justin dryly. "Fine. I just wanted to ask, since we worked pretty well as a team in the first challenge and we voted together last time, did you want to officially be in an alliance with me?"

"Hm," said Eva. "Well, I guess if that's all you came for than that's not a big deal. But can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?" asked Justin.

"Could you take off your shirt while we talk? Lifting weights by yourself in the morning is pretty boring, but with your chest here it's . . . much less boring."

Justin shrugged. "Eh, what the heck." So Justin quickly took off his top for his new alliance-mate. Eva found it hard to keep focus so she quickly put her dumbbells down to avoid an accidental injury. "Okay, now that we're in an alliance, any idea who we should target?"

Eva looked at him dumbfound now, for more than one reason. "How should I know, I thought I'd be the brawns and you'd be the brains."

"Hey, we can both do both," protested Justin. "With brawn, you exercised and I flashed my muscles. For brains, you had the idea I was here for something, I suggested an alliance, and now you pick a target; we're taking turns here. It just happens to be yours on the hard question."

"Ugh, fine," said Eva. "Oh, I know who we should target. We should go after Bridgette."

"Oh, I get it," said Justin. "Because she's got her boyfriend and another couple they kind of double date with, giving her a lot of social influence?"

Eva blinked for a second. "Uh, I was thinking more about how she insulted me last season and said I need anger management classes, but whatever you got to tell yourself."

"Uh, that wasn't actually Bridgette," Justin pointed out. "Courtney's the one who said that and there's no getting revenge on her."

"Sheesh Justin, why would I care about stuff like that? This isn't about revenge, this is about getting Bridgette out because she's got her boyfriend and another couple they kind of double date with, giving her a lot of social influence!"

**Confessional #40**

Justin: Hold on, what?

Eva: Okay, maybe I panicked a little there. Truth is I just didn't want to admit I was wrong since it means I made an ass out of myself and got kicked out on my return challenge for nothing. Maybe I shouldn't have passed on that marathon Chris gave everyone of the first half of the first season the night before Izzy and I came back.

**End of Confessional**

The twenty contestants that remained were managing through breakfast. Once again, the two inter-team couples were sitting by each other, facing the opposite way from their tables.

"That was a nice pre-challenge stroll, Geoff," complimented Bridgette warmly. Geoff smiled in return.

"Okay I'll bite; what was that about?" asked Gwen curiously.

"Oh, just thought we'd take a walk through the nicer parts of the island," said Geoff. "There's actually little pond with a waterfall around here somewhere and knowing how much Bridgette like nature I thought I'd show it to her."

"And it looks like you know me pretty well," said Bridgette, giving Geoff a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Gwen," asked Trent, "is there any place here you'd like to see?"

"Yeah, there is," replied Gwen. "The exit."

"Aw, don't say that," said Trent consolingly. "You want to win, don't you? And you obviously can't if you're gone."

Gwen sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's just that this place is torture. And what's worse is that I went through a whole season last time and ended up with nothing. Now I have to do it all again and I'm gonna have to eventually deal with us getting split up with you."

"Why?" Trent asked. "We could end up making the Final Two."

"But that's still a problem," Gwen insisted. "One of us will have to make the other lose if that happens."

"Well it is a Final Three for the last challenge, so maybe if either of us couple make the Final one of us comes in third," Geoff offered.

"Thank you Geoff," said Trent. "See Gwen, we could do that. And if we are the Final Two, how about this: I'll come in second for you so you don't have to twice."

"Aw, that's so sweet," cooed Bridgette. "You're pretty lucky to have him Gwen." Geoff looked at her a little worriedly, causing Bridgette to roll her eyes. "As am I with you, Geoff." Geoff smiled.

"That is pretty nice," admitted Gwen, allowing a small smile across her face. "Not to mention getting second twice would suck. But just being realistic, we have a long way to go before any of this becomes an issue. Couples obviously have power since they're pretty much alliances, so we'll probably be someone target."

"Whoa, chill it with the cynicism, Gwen," said Geoff. "We're all pretty cool dudes and dudettes. I know I'm no one's enemy.

"I agree, who'd target us?" added Bridgette as Eva walked by her and took a seat next to Gwen.

Meanwhile, Katie was talking to Sadie, as per usual. "So, you and DJ. Looks like things are picking up between you two."

"Cut it out Katie," giggled Sadie as she looked at DJ who was on the opposite end of the table. "We're just becoming friends is all."

"Sure you are," said Katie coyly.

"It's true, I swear," insisted Sadie.

"Oh, I know it is, for now. But I mean in the long run you're working towards a relationship."

"Well yeah, we talked about that. I'm just taking it slow; don't want to scare him off. Besides, I want to make sure he wants to be more than friends first so I don't embarrass myself on television."

"Then you need to hurry up with that," said Katie. "Like I said, elimination at any time. If this season is anything like last time we could go pretty quickly."

Elsewhere, Beth and Harold were sitting next to each other. They both looked nervous for some reason.

"So, guess it's the next challenge is today," said Harold as he poked at his 'food'.

"Looks like it," agreed Beth.

"I'm thinking we've got to knock 'em dead today to make up for last time," said Harold. "Since about half the team held us responsible."

"You mean they held you responsible," Beth pointed out. "No one voted for me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Harold with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's not that I'm upset it's just . . . I want to have my actions have an impact, y'know? At the very least a simple, 'hey, let's blame Harold _and _Beth for building a crappy corral' would've been nice acknowledgement I was part of the team."

"Hey," said Harold, "that was not a crappy corral. It just wasn't Sasquatchinakwa proof and really, how many corrals are?"

"True," admitted Beth. "I still feel bad I didn't say something to defend you. Some friend I am, huh?"

"You did defend me," said Harold. "You took my side and voted for Duncan, no one forced you to. And anyway, you are a good friend. It's been pretty cool getting to know you these last couple days and I had fun building our crappy corral together."

"Really?" asked Beth, slowly starting to smile. "Thanks Harold. I'm sorry I'm being so hard on myself. It's kind of a bad habit of us low self-esteemers."

"You're talking to a guy who maybe has too _much_ self-esteem and doesn't know when to shut up," replied Harold. "Trust me, I get it."

"And that's how you're a good friend," said Beth, now fully smiling.

It was then that Heather, who was usually a late sleeper, walked into the dining hall.

**Confessional # 41**

Heather: So I walk into the mess hall hopefully late enough that I don't have to have any of that stuff with yellow spots everyone was having, when I see Harold with none other Beth. I don't him giving her his attention. (Beat) Because of strategy. Man, I have to word these confessionals better, what's happening to me this season? Anyway, I can't have Harold talking to Beth because I could totally see her trying to turn him against me. I had Duncan as a scapegoat last time, but I can't say who I'd have if we lose again so every vote counts. By the way, I'd have personally blamed Harold; that corral was crappy! But I couldn't take him out now, could I?

**End of Confessional**

"Oh there you are Harold," exclaimed Heather as she walked up to him. She made sure to put on her happiest face as she said it, even though Beth was frowning directly at her.

"Hey Heather," said Harold, unaware of the somewhat tense atmosphere. "Beth and I were just tal-"

"That's great; let's sit down together." She quickly pulled Heather to the opposite end of the table from Beth before he had a chance to speak. They were also a good distance from everyone else on the team.

"Gosh, that was quick," said Harold. "Wait, is this because of Beth? Because you said you were okay with me being friends with her."

"Oh, it's not really that, I just wanted to talk with you and thought it'd be best to be away from Beth to avoid an argument. Nothing wrong with just not wanting to start anything, right?"

Harold thought about her statement for a moment. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," said Heather, "I just think we should have a game plan on who we should vote off to keep each other safe. And to prove that I'm totally _not _annoyed by your friendship with Beth, I'll start off with taking her off the table."

"Really? That's pretty cool of you," said Harold. "To be honest, I didn't like being in the bottom two last time, so I'm will to talk about this. As for a target, I think we should vote off-"

"Heather." The two turned to see Beth standing over them (or really level with them since they were about her height sitting down). "Why did you take Harold away from me?"

"We're having a conversation here," said Heather icily. "I'd like to get back to it now."

"Well so were we and then you just pulled him away," retorted Beth. She then sat down. "So what are the three of us now talking about?"

"We were just discussing who we should vote for next if we lose," answered Harold.

"Huh, I guess some answers really are in front of you," said Beth.

"Hey, I told Harold we wouldn't even think about picking you," said Heather.

"It's true, she did," added Harold.

"Hm," said Beth cautiously. "Well alright then. I've still got my eye on you. Anyway, I think I have an idea who would be a good target."

"Hold on," said Heather, "when did we say you were a part of this discussion?"

"Oh, so you're telling me you don't want my vote and that I should convince the others to purposefully throw a challenge to take you out?" Beth challenged.

Heather opened her mouth to reply, then closed it after thinking over what Beth said for a moment. "So who's the target?"

Beth looked around to make sure no one was listening to them, then leaned forward. "Gwen," she whispered.

Heather's eyebrows shot up for a minute, but she treaded warily with her response. "Why her?" she asked neutrally.

"First off, don't act like you're not happy with the idea," said Beth. "Second, she's strong, smart, has a good social circle, and she got second last time. She's got it made in terms of winning. I'm not saying I personally want her out, but Harold's my friend and you're his friend so I'll keep you in . . . for now."

"Okay, let's stay calm," said Harold. "C'mon Heather, that's a solid plan. If this were an RPG, Gwen, would be the best character in the game that you get postgame when there's nothing you'd need their help with anymore. And you don't even like her."

" . . . Fine," Heather conceded. "But don't think I'm taking orders from you. This plan just happens to work with what I want.

**Confessional # 42**

Harold: Looks like my friendships with Beth and Heather cause friction with each other. Then again, no one said that being a ladies man such as myself didn't come without a downside.

Katie: So remember, speak confidently and soon.

Sadie: Got it!

Gwen: I know the others are just trying to keep calm and think positive, but I just feel like someone could be targeting one of us. It's probably Heather, I just know it.

**End of Confessional**

Leshawna had been watching Beth, Harold, and Heather talk and while she couldn't make out what they were saying, she was definitely not happy with the situation.

Noah, who had been sitting between her and Cody reading, glanced up and noticed this. "What's got you upset – for today, anyway."

"Can it, short stuff," she growled in reply. "I am _not _in the mood."

"Well there's my daily two servings of vitamin sass," said Noah, unfazed. "Now mind telling me why you're just staring angrily at- well, mind telling me what you were staring at first?"

Leshawna cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "When did you grow a heart and start giving a damn?"

"Oh, that was so mean," Noah deadpanned. "I don't my newly formed heart can take it. Anyway, this book gets boring on the fourth read-through and I'm too lazy-"

"Shocker," quipped Leshawna.

"-To go and get another one from the cabin," finished Noah, though clearly annoyed. "Asking what's going on with you seemed better than being bored."

"It's so sweet that you care for me like this," said Leshawna sarcastically.

"Okay guys, you're getting nowhere," interrupted Cody. "Leshawna, you might as well say what's bothering you. If you don't want to tell Noah you can tell me, I guess."

"Fine," conceded Leshawna. "I see Heather over there talking to Harold and then Beth comes over and it looks like the little heath-_en_ sucked her in too. And that is bad because I've been trying to push Harold and Beth together. You know, get them some alone time, sneak some food from Chris's food service for them, stuff like that."

"Really? That's pretty cool of you to do for an ex," said Cody approvingly.

"Thanks. But now I'm worried Heather's going to ruin anything between them," continued Leshawna worrisomely.

"Why do you care, you were the one who dumped Harold, remember?" Noah said. "Considering Harold's seen Heather's chest, something he's probably dreamed of with every girl he likes, he probably got a little crush on her from that. And considering you dumped him after he laid out all his feelings for you, I'm going to say he was feeling vulnerable, which combined with Heather knowing how to work people like she does, is a recipe for disaster. So in a way, it's kind of your fault."

Leshawna stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape. Cody did as well, though it was more in fear of how Leshawna would respond. Finally, in low, growling voice, she said, "there are a lot of people here and I don't want to make a scene. But when I get you alone, I am gonna do things to you things to you you can't even imagine, you understand."

Noah stayed surprisingly calm and even offered a small smile. "Good to know," he said simply. Leshawna simply huffed and got up to find a different place to sit.

**Confessional # 43**

Cody: Oh man, that was intense. I don't know how Noah could shrug something like that off. I'd be looking over my shoulder twenty-four seven if I were him.

Leshawna: Ooh, that smug, twiggy little punk thinks he knows it all. He doesn't know who he's dealing with, though. I don't know whether I'd vote for him over Heather just yet, but I'm really considering it.

Noah: So Leshawna has plans for me, huh? I wonder how the others will take it. Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna edit her as a villain; I'm an honest guy. Let's see, "when I get you alone, I am gonna do things to you things to you you can't even imagine," I believe were her exact words?

**End of Confessional**

Elsewhere in the mess hall, Owen and Ezekiel were currently being regaled with another one of Izzy's stories.

"So what happened after you got in the aliens' spaceship?" Owen asked as he finished his breakfast and began helping himself to Izzy's, who was too wrapped up in her storytelling to care.

"Oh, they took me to this planet that was all about twins," answered Izzy.

"Twins, eh?" Ezekiel asked. He then saw Owen eyeing his plate and willingly gave it to him. "How can an entire planet be about twins?"

"Everybody had an identical twin, silly," said Izzy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There was even an identical planet nearby so that the planet itself could have a twin. Although considering their population doubles with every generation maybe they just need the extra living space."

"Oh, ookay," said Ezekiel, nodding his head in understanding. "I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway, after I was brought to both of their queens, they told me they wanted me to be a general for their military to fight off neighboring planets since they had heard of my legendary skills in combat. But before I could do that, I 'd need to get cloned so that I would have a twin and fit in. So naturally I hightailed it out of there."

"Wow, that's amazing," Owen exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you Owen," said Izzy, smiling in appreciation. "It it's nice to be told that after a million people are all 'that story doesn't make sense and you're obviously off your medication again, Izzy.'"

"What? Oh, sorry; I was talking about the food," corrected Owen sheepishly.

Izzy frowned for moment in irritation.

**Confessional # 44**

Izzy: It's bad enough to lose a compliment to a plate of food, but to _Chef's_ food? That's a slap to the face!

**End of Confessional**

"Anyway, I had a whole fleet of alien spaceships flying after me once I had hijacked one of them and tried to get back to earth. Luckily I managed to lose them in an asteroid belt on the way back. Since then I've been suspicious of any pair of people who look alike."

"Good thing no one around 'ere has twin then, eh?" Ezekiel asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you've got that ri- wait a minute." Izzy turned her eyes a certain couple of teammates of hers. "Katie and Sadie! How could I have missed this? They're a pair of twins that were sent here to spy on me!"

"But they're not twins, Izzy," said Owen.

"Oh, come on! They're obviously just saying that," insisted Izzy. "Look, they even have only one plate of food between them just like how the twins on Doublonia ate."

"I think there's another reason for that, eh," started Ezekiel.

"You think they'll finish that?" Owen asked. "I'm gonna go see if I can have their food."

"Owen, wait," protested Izzy.

But it was too late. Owen was already making his way towards the two "BFFFL's", eyeing their plate of food every step of the way.

"Ooh, they even have the hypnosis powers all the ones on their home planet do," said Izzy. "Listen, Zeke. I want you to help me get rid of one of them the next time we lose, kay?"

"Um, shoore, I guess," said Ezekiel with a shrug. "As long as it's not me I'm good."

Next to Izzy as she plotted with the naïve homeschooled boy were Lindsay and Tyler, enjoying another kiss. As they parted lips for a moment, Lindsay smiled at Tyler. "You know what I love about this season so far?"

Tyler thought for a second about her question. "That we're already together from the start and on the same team?"

"Well, yeah , that's also pretty cool," admitted Lindsay. "But what I was gonna say is there's like almost no drama this season. No plots, no alliances, nothing. I mean, look around here. Everybody's so relaxed and happy looking. I know it doesn't it look like it, but I'm very good at reading a situation."

"And it's one of the many great things about you," said Tyler. He leaned forward and gave Lindsay a peck on the forehead.

Lindsay giggled. "Aw, you're so sweet," she said.

At that moment, Chris walked in. "Good morning campers!" he greeted. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No!" several contestants denied at the same time.

**Confessional # 45**

Lindsay: See? Nothing's going on, just like I said! Wow, I must be getting really good at this situation reading thing.

Tyler: I'm glad Lindsay thinks I'm a good boyfriend. We didn't get much time together last season so I'm trying to make up for it. By the end of the season, I bet _we'll _be the fan favorite couple! Oh, I gotta make sure that doesn't sound like a plot or anything. I wouldn't want to be the one person to make Lindsay wrong about how nothing's happening.

**End of Confessional**

"Well . . . that was an enthusiastic response," mused Chris. "Anyway, meet me at the outdoor theater in five minutes for your next challenge. Unless you have food to finish; don't want to insult Chef Hatchet."

Everyone who had food left on their plate (which was everyone Owen hadn't talked to) looked down in unison, then got up silently to give their food to the one person who wouldn't let it go to waste.

"You guys are the best!" Owen exclaimed between bites.

At the outdoor theater, everyone sat on the bleachers while Chris stood at the podium.

"Campers, welcome to your third challenge," he said.

"We can count, Seacrest wannabe," heckled Eva. "Get on with the rules."

Chris's eyes twitched for a moment.

**Confessional # 46**

Chris: She mentioned the S word in my presence. Hope you like a villain edit butch girl, 'cause that's what you're getting now for rest of the season!

**End of Confessional**

"Anyway," Chris said with a hint of growling, "it comes at a good time considering how well things are apparently going between you guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody in confusion.

"Hope you know you know your fellow campers well and have good memory," continued Chris, "because today's challenge is a quiz on season one!"

And there we have it! I know my updates had settled into two weeks prior to this, but I was on vacation for a week and away from my computer, so I don't think that should count! Either way, the two week updates are probably here to stay since my job search ended. I landed a job at my local Meijer's (for those who don't live in the Midwest of the USA, it's a large grocery store chain) so there's something else for me to do. As always, I will try my best to get these things as quickly as possible so keep on reading and reviewing. Whether you Favorite, Follow, Review or simply just Read, every little bit of support motivates. (Not that I'll stop if you don't but a little incentive never hurts) Until next time:

Will Beth and Heather tear Harold in half?

Will Justin and Eva make a good alliance?

Will and hopefully when will Sadie make a move on DJ?

How will Noah handle telling others about his little spat with Leshawna?

What questions will the contestants be asked about the first season? (Bonus option: When reviewing, feel free to make up a question for submission. Unless it's something really creepy I don't want to hear. In that case, the nice man called the therapist would like to hear your thoughts.)

Does Izzy's twin story have even a grain of truth? (Beats me, I gave up tagging along with her after Antarctica.)

Is Ryan Seacrest a better host than Chris McClean? (Before you answer yes, watch him dole out results on a Result Show of American Idol. Now _that's_ sadism.)

And will all these questions start having addendums in parentheses attached to them? (For example: this one.)

Find out next time on Total . . . Drama . . . Sequel!


End file.
